Defiant Lady, Determined Duke
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U that is set in the 1800's, Lady Regina Mills catches the eye of every man she meets, including the Duke of Sherwood, whose arrogant charm infuriates her.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a different time period, where most titled men were arrogant, and a lady's marriage was determined by her statue and parents with them having no choice in the matter. I hope to capture the sass between Robin and Regina from Once in this story. Robin and Regina will not be like they are on Once in this story, as Regina will not have any magic for example. It does not have a BETA at this present time.**_

Robin Locksley, the Duke of Sherwood was attending his cousin Killian, the Duke of Yorkshire's ball for the spring time festival this weekend, as well as meet the woman who he was going to marry later this year. Her name was Lady Regina Mills, she was the daughter of the Earl and Countess of Storybrooke and he had first caught a glimpse of her over a year ago at another ball and he knew upon seeing her then he had to have her as his wife. He had stood on the sidelines of the ballroom and had watched as she had danced and danced with young man after young man. He had not wanted to make his intentions know for fear of her putting her off, no that night he had been content that one day it would be he who she would be dancing with all night long at such balls and parties.

Just earlier that month he had been in the at the edge of the woords before a clearing, standing there lost in his own thoughts when he was interrupted by the sound of pounding hooves. He glanced up to see a rider and mount gallop past him, heading to the headland. He watched the lad pull the mount to a halt, noticing the antics of the horse and the subtle checking of the reins by the lad. He moved quietly through the woods and stopped, resting against a tree, and coolly gazed at the intruders. His blue eyes passed the hurriedly over the figure clad in breeches, resting for a moment on the lad's bare feet.

When the sun kissed the twilight good day, the blue eyes moved to rest on the profile, which appeared very soft, very feminine, and an easy smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he he realized that the lad was no lad, but a lady. He moved closer, quietly, so as not to disturb the solitary girl. He saw the flush in her cheeks and the fine sheen of perspiration that covered her lovely face. His eyes were drawn to the rapid rise and fall of her breast, and when she raised her arm, the cloth of her shurt stretched taut, revealing the young, round fullness of her breasts and the pert peak of her nipple. His attention was reluctantly drawn by the tumbling of her glorious mass of raven tresses that fell to her waist, a waist, his experienced eye noted, he could span with his hands.

He grinned when she leaped to the ground and went head over heels and back upright again. His eyes traveled the length of her as she walked to the edge of the bluff, taking in her long, coltish legs, round, soft buttocks, and the carefree, almost provocative sway of her curvy hips. He smiled, watching the bewitching girl in her childlike embrace of the dawn.

He thought her to be around nineteen or perhaps twenty or so, a bit thin, he smiled crookedly, but in time, she would fill out quite nicely. He noted a natural grace and sultriness to her walk. She had something else, something inborn, like a pervading spirit; passion, it seemed, ruled her, as if it was in her nature. Now it was young, innocent, virginal, in its essence, but in time, with the right tutelage and the right man, it would blossom and burst forth like a newly tapped well from which a man could drink forever. He watched her and thought he could do so all day. He saw her curtsy to the sun as it came fully above the horizon and could not suppress a throaty chuckle from escaping his lips.

Regina spun around when she heard the laugh; the sparkled and gleam in her eyes fled, as fear of discovery took over. She saw a man unknown to her, leaning negligently against a tree. A myriad of expressions washed over her face, relief finally settling on her features when she realized she was not in danger of being discovered by her controlling mother. The rapid display of emotions did not go unnoticed by the intruder, nor did the return of the sparkle and gleam in the brown eyes that regarded him.

Regina placed her hands on her rounded hips, raised a delicately arched brow, and indignantly said, "Pray, sir, what do you find so amusing?"

He grinned broadly in admiration and let his blue eyes gaze course from her cheekbones to her fine, straight nose, which tip turned up to the small, slight tilt of her chin, a sign of pride. But it was her mouth that held his gaze. Her hidden passion and vulnerability were revealed in its fullness and softness. It was inviting, and he suppressed the urge to taste it. She promised to be exquisite.

"You," he replied to her question as he unfurled himself and stood at his full height.

As he slowly neared towards her, Regina's eyes widened, taking in his full measure. He was tall, and she instinctively took a step back, feeling small and vulnerable. He stopped, smiling at her reaction, causing Regina to stand her ground and tilt her head defiantly toward him. He moved with casual grace towards her, and she noticed the broadness of his shoulders and the rippling muscles of his arms. She fought the urge to retreat, in spite of the power and forcefulness he exuded.

"What governess have you escaped, child?" he slowly drawled as he stopped a hair's breadth from her.

Child! Regina bristled, and all caution fled, along with any thought of retreat. She tossed her head and replied. "I am not a child!" She brushed a strand of hair from her mouth with her hand. " And I assure you, sir, I have no need for a governess."

He deliberately let his eyes slowly roam over her form as if considering her claim. His mouth curved into a smile as he spoke. "That's debatable, little one."

Regina's eyes narrowed at the affront of this man. She took note that he was older, with dark blonde winged brows, arched above the most piercing, penetrating blue eyes she had ever seen. She shivered involuntarily, feeling as if they touched her soul. Composing herself, she sarcastically retorted, "No doubt someone of your advanced years would think so. Age, I'm told, distorts the body as well as the mind."

Amusement gleamed in the blue eyes. A grin flashed dazzlingly against the tanned skin in response to her words. She realized he was laughing at her and became more angry. "Obviously in your case, sir, your mind has been affected."

His response to her words were to throw his head back and laugh. She had a sharper wit than most of her age and he appreciated a woman with wit. Regina, too naive to appreciate the compliment, again felt that she was being the brunt of his laughter. She responded in anger, which now flared in her stormy eyes.

Realizing she was angry at his laughter, the man with blue eyes attempted to make amends, but Regina spoke first. "Stand aside, you...you...hyena and let me pass!"

"Little one, a hyena, you say." He spread his arms and continued. "What you see here is a man, flesh and blood." He moved slightly to let her pass.

With all the dignity befitting a queen, she brushed past him, her head held high, raven tresses rippling at she strode barefoot to her mount. Before jumping onto her horse she turned back to him and called out. "A man, aye, but sired by a hyena." She leaped up, kicking her mount into a gallop, hearing mocking laughter trailing behind her.

He had approached her father soon after their encounter and made a very generous offer for Regina's hand in marriage and before long, a contract had been made that on Regina's twenty-first birth year that they would be wed. Robin had watched her over the last year and watched her bloom from a young lady to a lady. He wondered yet if she knew of her upcoming marriage and Robin could tell that the Countess of Storybrooke was very interested in Regina being his wife. He saw the flicker of envy in her eyes and the gloating that he knew she would do once Regina and he were married.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Regina was eating her breakfast with her parents in their home in Yorkshire, when she rose from her seat at the breakfast table slowly. "If you'll excuse me Father, Mother."

Cora looked up at her daughter, a question written on her face. Regina explained easily. "I just wished to go riding this morning and I wish to go upstairs to change." She turned to leave the room, lost in her thoughts over which riding habit to wear. Her blue or red? She failed to hear her mother's first summons. The second one was loud enough to rattle the teacups, and her tone reminiscent of one used when she was a child.

"Regina!"

She turned to find her mother standing, clutching her napkin in hand. Her face was red and in a clipped voice that forbade any argument, she said, "You will not!"

Angry at the tone used on her, as if she were a child, she retorted, "And why not? I have been closeted in this house for days now. Surely you can't deny me a riding date? Daniel said that Roccainte was now over her injury and that I can ride her now" Daniel was their stable boy who had been a riding instructor for Regina these last few years and they were in love with one another.

The only word Cora heard was "date." She meant to keep her safe for the King and not jeopardize the contract in any way. Whether she knew of the betrothal or not was of no consequence. She was going to see to it she behaved as a promised woman should. An engaged woman did not go galavanting across the countryside with another man. "You will do as a I say. And I will inform Daniel that his services are no longer necessary."

"But why?" Regina asked, for three years now she had been able to make her own choices at least regarding riding dates, and she was not about to let her mother tell her when, where and with whom she could ride.

Cora strode angrily across the room, grabbing her arm sharply. "Don't ever refute my orders again. You will not go to your room for the rest of the day."

"The hell I will!" she yanked her arm from her, then stumbled backward with the force of the blow that struck her face. She brought her hand quickly to the injured cheek, tears spilling down the stinging redness.

"Cora!" Henry Mills said as he stood up from the table.

"Sit down Henry!" Cora said as Henry did.

Cora stood there appalled at her daughter's disobedience. As if to atone for her action, she blurted out at the top of her lungs, "I'll not have you jeopardizing your betrothal to the Duke of Sherwood to appease your desire to ride about the countryside with a simple stable boy. Engaged persons do not conduct themselves in that manner, especially when they are betrothed to a Duke."

The blow had stunned her, but her mother's words numbed her so she did not feel her lift her abruptly and drag her to the door, handling her over her maid with instructions that she was to be locked in her room. All her mind cried out was, No! She loved Daniel! Tears running down her face, shock settling in, she allowed herself to be led to her room.

Cora watched her daughter leave and summoned a servant immediately. "Sidney!" She yelled rather loudly as Sidney came running to his mistress's bellow.

"Yes Countess? How may I be of service?" Sidney asked as he came into the room.

"That will be all Henry." Cora said to her husband who looked between them and quietly left the room as if he had dismissed like a servant instead of the master of the house that he should be.

"I need something taken care of. And I need it done immediately." Cora said as she went to grab her goblet of wine.

"What would you like me to do?" Sidney asked as he wondered what she was planning already.

"I need a problem removed. I need Daniel to be removed from my daughter's life once and for all." Cora said as smiled wickedly.

"It shall be done." Sidney said with menace to his words.

Regina paced the length of her room for the umpteenth time, feeling with walls close in each minute she remained locked within their confines. She looked futilely at the oaken door, giving in to the impulse to run over again and trying the knob. She sank to the floor sobbing, tears of frustration coursing down her cheeks. With renewed spirit, she stood banging the door with her fists. Hands sore, she leaned against the door, an anguished sob escaping her lips as she slid to the floor and gave in to the deep, wrenching sorrow she felt. Cradling her head in her arms, she cried.

She picked herself up and walked slowly to the window, leaning her hot head against the cool pane. Lifting her eyes to the sky, she noted the heavy cloud layer moving in. A large raindrop splattered against the glass pan, trailing down. Her tears spent, her rage under control, she mentally went over the scene with her mother. Her cheek still smarted from the blow, but not as half as much as the verbal blow she hit her with-betrothal! To a Duke! The Duke of Sherwood! God, the more she went over what she knew, the more she wished she hadn't. It was to astounding to believe. How could her mother have done that? Who was this duke who had shown up and destroyed her life, and dreams? Damn his royal soul to hell.

Turning from the window, tears beginning anew, she wearily walked to the bed, flinging herself down onto its softness, burying her head in the pillows. She drifted off to a weary sleep, hoping she'd awake to find it was only a dream. Waking to the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightning, Regina sat up. The room was lit in the unnatural light of the flash. Her head hurt, and she squeezed her eyes closed hoping to ward off the pain. She lifted her tear-filled eyes to the darkening shadows of early evening. The rain fell, thunder boomed, and the lightning flashed. In that moment she saw her hopes and dreams crumble. She saw that there was no one to help her. Daniel had no idea what had transpired. Determined to change what the hands of fate somehow had altered, she sprang into action with conviction, but no real plan.

Opening the window, she climbed out onto the balcony and down the rose trellis. So singular was her purpose that she was unmindful of the rain, which had begun to fall harder. She did not care that the wind whipped sheets of rain against her or that she jumped from the trellis and fell against the wet ground. No! She had to go to Daniel and they would have to run away together if they wanted a future.

She headed towards the stables and leaped on a mare's bare back and kicked her flanks galloping from her home and down the road. Regina scraped back wet strands of hair which blocked her vision. Her fingers were numb and cold and her head hurt. The rain was relentless, drenching her clothes so they clung to her like a second skin, no longer offering her protection from the wind. She never remembered feeling so cold, and thought she would never feel warm again. Squeezing the sides of her horse, pushing the mare into a canter, she withdrew into herself, escaping the effects of the elements. She would soon be wrapped in Daniel's strong warm arms. Finally she arrived at Daniel's family home and dismounted her horse quickly and as she was almost to the door, it opened suddenly.

"Mother." Regina said in surprise.

"Hello Regina." Cora said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Word was sent that to the house that Daniel had been injured." Cora said as Regina gasped and rushed by her mother into the house to find Daniel's mother and father holding one another, Daniel's mother was weeping into her husband's arms. Regina followed their gaze to where Daniel laid on the couch. He appeared to be sleeping but the closer she walked up to him she saw his chest was not moving.

"No! Daniel!" Regina gasped as she ran to him and kneeled down on the floor beside him. "Daniel, wake up. Please come back to me! Without you I'm lost." Regina put her hands on his chest and tried to shake him awake. This could not be happening,he was her happy ending, the love of her life and he couldn't be dead. They had the rest of their lives to be together. She put her head on his chest and cried her heart out for herself and for Daniel.

"Regina dear, compose yourself." Cora said as she came up to Regina and placed her hands on her shoulders to pull her up but Regina resisted her mother's pull.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she continued to cry.

"His horse threw him, it was quite tragic." Cora said as his parents continued to mourn behind them.

"How? Daniel loved horses and they were always tempered around him. That's not possible." Regina cried as she moved her head to look at her mother.

"These things happen. Now we need to go and let his parents be with him." Cora said as Regina looked back at Daniel and kissed his lips once more before she stood up and went to his parents and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry." Regina said.

"We know. He loved you." Daniel's mother replied as Regina let herself be led out to where her mother coach was and was placed in there, completely numb to everything. Once they arrived back the their home, Regina made her way upstairs to her room where she cried the rest of the night, never sleeping just dreaming of the love she had just lost and would never find again.

Downstairs Cora sat in a chair in the formal room in front of the fireplace, sipping on her scotch. She turned as she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, she turned as she saw who it was and smiled.

"You did well Sidney." Cora said.

"It was not easy. But now your plans are set in motion." Sidney said.

"Yes, they are. Now Regina will marry the Duke and we shall live in luxury the rest of our lives." Cora said as an evil smile broke out on her face.

"She doesn't suspect anything does she?" Sidney asked.

"No, and she is never to find out. Do we understand one another?" Cora asked.

"Yes Countess." Sidney said.

"Then that is all." Cora said as she waved her hand to dismiss Sidney, who bowed before leaving the room.

"Oh Regina, if you only knew what you were worth." Cora said as she thought of the money that would come in for her daughter's hand in marriage. Why it was enough to last them the rest of their lives. Her daughter's crush was not going to come in the way of her plans.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Regina woke up weary and completely numb to everything around her, Daniel was dead. Lost to her forever, she never even got a chance to tell him again how she loved him. She never would feel his lips on her, his arms around her and the look of love he had for her in his eyes. She would never see his eyes light up like the sun did when it rose in the mornings. She moved from the bed, still in clothes from the night before. She had dismissed her maid last night and had just laid on the bed and cried until she could not cry anymore.

She took a seat on the lounge near the fire, watching the ambers flicker with light. She was so absorbed with her own thoughts she did not hear the door being knocked on, nor hear it as it opened and the footsteps that followed her path to the lounge.

"Regina. Sweetheart you need to eat." Henry Mills said as he sat down beside her on the lounge and placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm not hungry Daddy." Regina said quietly.

"You have to be. You never ate last night and I'm worried about you." Henry said, hoping to snap her out of it.

"We are leaving for the Duke of Yorkshire's estate in a few hours. You're going to need your strength." Henry said.

"I don't care Daddy." Regina said as she then looked at her father and saw something there. "Oh, I get it. It's because he's going to be there isn't it?"

"Regina, darling, from what I know the Duke of Sherwood is a fair man. Kind. He will take good care of you." Henry said.

"I lost everything last night Daddy. The love of my life, my future. My chance of happiness died with Daniel." Her voice broke when she said Daniel's name.

"But the Duke might be able to offer you a second chance of happiness." Henry said. "And by marrying him, you will be a Duchess. It's every girl's dream come true."

"No, it's Mother's. All I ever wanted was love, true love. And now it's all gone." Regina said.

"You might find that you can learn the love the Duke." Henry tried another approach.

"I'll never love again, and no one will ever love me." Regina said dramatically.

"Regina, don't close yourself off to love." Henry said as Regina stood up and walked to the window of her room.

"I didn't give up on it, love gave up on me Daddy." Regina said as Henry stood up and walked to the door, but not before looking back at his only child once more.

"It may seem like it has given up on you now Regina, but every once in awhile Love finds a way." Henry said as he saw his daughter not react to his words and just continue to look out the window before he lowered his head and left her room.

An hour later, Regina snuck out of her house and was heading to her family's stables where her favorite horse was Roccainte. She walked up to it and brushed his hair, she smiled as she remembered Daniel working with her and this horse. She didn't even think she just saddled the mare and climbed on top and took off at a fast pace not even knowing where she was going.

Before she knew it she was at a meadow that Daniel and her would meet in secret, there was a huge maple tree that Daniel used to wait for her under. She dismounted and tied her horse to the low branch and put her hand on the tree as she looked at the meadow.

"Daniel." She whispered to herself.

"Milady." a voice said from behind causing Regina to turn around, she saw a young man standing there but still older than her.

"Who are you?" Regina asked not recognizing the stranger.

"I was a friend of Daniel's. My name is Jefferson. Please, I have to tell you what really happened to him." Jefferson said as he took a step towards her, making Regina take one back from him.

"I don't remember Daniel ever mentioning you before." Regina said, weary of Jefferson.

"We knew each other from our early teens, Daniel often spoke of the young lady he was giving riding lessons to. That he had fallen in love with her as well." Jefferson explained and as he saw the pained look on her face pass. "I'm sorry for your loss milady."

"Thank you. But you spoke of something that you had to tell me." Regina said.

"Milady, Daniel was murdered." Jefferson said.

"What? How do you know this?" Regina asked.

"I overheard your mother's servant Sidney, talking with another man about poisoning Daniel before he went on that ride." Jefferson said.

"That's absurd sir! My mother would never do something like that." Regina could not believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sure this is a shock but I know what I heard. Think about it milady, there was no one better around horses than Daniel." Jefferson said.

"He was. But that still doesn't explain why my mother would have Daniel killed. What could she gain?" Regina asked. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew, she knew what her mother would gain. A Duke as a Son-In-Law. "No, it can't be true. She's always wanted me to marry in the upper class, but murder?"

"I would never wish to cause you any pain. I just felt like you should know the truth about your Mother's doing." Jefferson said.

"Please leave me alone. I, I need to be alone right now." Regina said as she turned and walked away from Jefferson.

"Yes, milady." Jefferson said as he left her alone to her thoughts. Regina kept thinking of all the times her Mother had manipulated people, her included over the years to get what she wanted. Would she really go that far to murder someone to get her married off to a Duke? When she asked herself this she knew, she knew her Mother would do it.

"Oh Daniel, it's all my fault you're dead." Regina said as her knees buckled out from under her and she collapsed to the ground as her tears ran down her cheeks and landed on the wet grass.

"What is the meaning of this, Your Grace? Have you no common courtesy, barging into my home, demanding to see my daughter like this?" Cora Mills asked. "I demand an explanation."

With long, purposeful strides, Robin closed the distance between himself and Cora in seconds. "I demand to see Regina now." Cora did not miss the narrowing of the blue eyes or the taut set of Robin's jaw, nor his tone, which, though quiet, held an ominous quality to it.

"Are you mad, Your Grace? Can't this wait until we are at your cousin's estate?" Cora asked.

A cold smile appeared on Robin's face as he replied, "Mad? You have not yet seen how mad I can get. Now, you either summon her or I'll get her myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Cora sputtered in outrage but finally summoned Regina's maid, Caroline asking her to bring Regina down. While waiting for the Caroline, Cora ordered brandy, Sidney poured, handing glasses to both of them. Cora, nervously sipping hers, wondered if the Duke had been informed of Regina's abortive attempts to meet the stable boy. Robin downed the drink in one gulp, slamming the glass on a nearby table. He strode impatiently to the mantel, leaning his arm against it, gazing into the fire. The pervading silence was broken by a cry of dismay, Looking up, Robin watched Caroline enter the room, wringing her hands, instantly knowing something was amiss.

"My lady... she's gone." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked helplessly towards Robin.

In turn, he leveled his gaze at Cora, who looked astonished by the news. In a velvet tone, edged with sarcasm, he said. "Did I hear you say you thought my arrival could wait? Why, Cora, it appears I'm just in time."

Belying the rage and anger he felt, Robin calmly withdrew and lit a cheroot. With the slim cigar clamped between his teeth, he inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling. Cora felt Robin's stare and met cold, steely eyes with a dangerous glimmer in their depth. "Well, Cora, it appears you own me an explanation...now."

Cora's explanation was quickly ignored when a lightly accented interjected, "Your Grace. " Heads turned towards the petite maid Patricia. "I saw Mademoiselle heading for the stables earlier, I believe that she was headed towards the meadow on the north side."

Robin headed towards the doors of the house but turned before leaving. His blue eyes narrowed and hardened when he spoke; his voice held a threat. "Be warned, Cora, there is still much you have to answer for." The slamming of the door ominously sounded like the last stone sealing a tomb.

Robin was appropriately dressed for the weather, unlike Regina. Robin finally approached the meadow that the maid had mentioned, his blue eyes scanned the area and finally saw the slim figure on her knees under a tree. He quickly dismounted and made his way over to where she was, he reached down and closed his hand over her shoulder, lifting her up, swinging her into the protective circle of his strong arms and pulled her against the warm corded muscles of his chest. He shielded her from the cooler weather that had set in now, and Regina instinctively buried her face against his throat. The warmth of his arms and chest was comforting, and she briefly believed she was in Daniel's arms and all that had passed was only a nightmare.

Tears streaming down her face, she lifted her head. When her eyes gazed upon his face, a shock coursed through her, her mind refusing to accept where her eyes beheld. Robin looked down into her fever-bright eyes with gentle understanding. He took her face, holding it gently. Regina shook her head in confusion, causing the pain to nearly blind her. She cried out, "Why are you here?"

"I have come to claim what is mine, Milady." Robin said boldly.

Closing her eyes, opening them again, she looked at him and whispered, "No...I don't understand." Her head begin to spin, her vision became blurry.

He spoke, his voice uncompromising, yet oddly gentle, and the last words to pierce her consciousness were "You're mine milady. I am the Duke of Sherwood, your betrothed." Robin brought Regina back to her home where she was taken upstairs by her maid. Robin made his way to the study where Cora waited for him.

"What caused her to sneak out of your home this day?" Robin demanded as he entered the room.

"She's a free spirit, one you will have your hands full." Cora replied back. Henry sat in a chair and listened to the exchange between his wife and his future son-in-law.

"That may be true, but there is more to it. Now tell me why she really left?" Robin asked.

"She believes she is in love with a simple boy. He was injured in a fall and passed away, she was not thinking Your Grace." Cora said knowing she had to tell him something.

Later that evening, Regina was in the tub at her home with her freshly washed hair hung over the rim. Regina lay submerged to her neck within the tub filled with bubbles. Her spirit battered, her body aching, and her heart broken, she withdrew deeper within herself to a place no one could touch. The bath soothed her body and enveloped her in a warm, safe cocoon that none could breach. Clearing her mind and thinking of naught save the physical sensations the bath offered, she closed her eyes, drifting off to a place where she felt nothing.

Patricia entered the chambers after an hour and helped Regina from the tub, drying her body with a warm, fluffy towel. Regina felt the ministrations of the maid and allowed herself to be turned and powdered and clothed in a fresh muslin shirt. She was led to the fire, where she sat upon a stool, staring into the bright flames. Patricia drifted further and further into her shell. She was placidly led to bed, where Patricia tucked her in, pulling the covers about her. Regina gave in to the blessed escape sleep offered, where she could hide from the pain. She began to drift as if on clouds, feeling the pain separate itself from her. Lost to oblivion, she never heard the click of the door opening or the sounds of footsteps across the carpet. With eyes half-closed, she gazed up just before sleep overtook her and saw him just as his finger touched her bruised cheek. She sighed. Her last thought as her eyes fluttered and closed, slipping into the healing potion of sleep, was that the look of concern on his face belied the anger she saw ablaze in his blue eyes.

Robin gazed down at her sleeping form, thankful sleep offered her the escape and mending her spirit needed. He had become concerned when Patricia told him she had not uttered a word of protest since she had awakened. His knuckle caressed her injured cheek, now a purplish color. Dark brows scowled. He could imagine, even sympathize with Cora, for he knew how her temper rage, but he held only disgust as the thought of her being cruelly struck down. "Cora has a lot to answer for!"

He tenderly brushed away a curling tendril from her cheek, feeling its silky treasure. He gently traced the delicately carved line of her jaw, marveling at the petal softness of her creamy skin. He watched the soft rise and fall her breast against the muslin cloth of her shirt. How he envied that simple garment which enveloped her in a way that he longed to so. He raised his eyes to her lips, parted in repose, and suppressed the urge, so strong, to cover them with his. He shook himself from where his mind led him. She was so small and vulnerable lying in the massive bed, and although the urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss her rode high, he did not, for he was not a man to prey on a woman wounded. Reluctantly he turned from the bed and walked over to the table, pouring a glass of brandy. Opening the french doors, he walked into the night, sitting down in a wrought-iron chair on the balcony.

Night had fallen, with the promise of warmer nights to come filling the air. He withdrew and lit a cheroot, inhaling deeply. Letting out a stream of smoke, he resettled himself, stretching his long legs before him. Lifting his glass, he drank deeply of the brandy. His thoughts traveled. He wanted this woman even more now than he had in the beginning. He admitted that he was motivated by his lust. He would not deny he possessed a strong urge to take her to bed. God, she stirred his blood! Boiled it, to be exact. He could hardly wait to physically claim her, to satisfy his strong sexual need to have her.

He pulled on his cigar, blowing out a curl of smoke while vivid images of their coupling flashing in his mind. He knew as only an experienced man would know that she teemed with passion. He promised to stir and unsettle her until her desire for him overwhelmed her. He stood leaning against the railing, smiling to himself, thinking, while all this is true, something else has happened. Feelings, alien to him, that he had never felt before, nor possessed for any other woman, had begun. It happened that day in the meadow.

He lifted his glass, sipping his brandy, thinking of that afternoon. Yes, it was then when he saw a part of her, a side of her that touched his heart. That evening, when he had watched her dance and work her charm and flirt with his peers, he felt another alien feeling-jealously! He shook his head, and a smile crossed his face. A man of his age could turn the odds to his advantage, change the hands of fate, and make long shots pay off was passionately in love! He laughed aloud thinking life had certainly been simpler when he wanted her. Instead, he found himself snared in her web, caught under her spell! And what had begun in the meadow, tonight he surrendered to.

He stood, tossing his cigar over the railing, watching its red tip disappear into the night, and shook his dark head, a fool would deny these feelings, but he was not a fool. He was in love with her and felt no less for it. Inhaling the night air deeply, he began thinking her escape and unchaperoned presence with him would necessitate a speedy marriage. The time he wanted to court her properly to win her heart and love, was no more. He had not wanted events to turn out as they had. He had hoped to win her, then offer for her and marry. Now he would have to marry first and then court and woo her to win her love.

While this did not meet with his plans, it did not prevent him from seeking this end, it merely changed his strategy. While he did not possess her heart, for she believed her girlish infatuation for her stable boy was love, he thankfully had her hand in marriage. He wanted her body, her soul, and her love; not the girlish infatuation she had felt for the stable boy, but a love that would blossom and open, enriching their life together as man and woman, a love that would take deep root and grow so they could fee from it in their golden years.

Aye, he thought, I will love, cherish, and court her all the days of her life, and I will settle for no less than all of her, for I would give no less than all of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina quickly entered the dark foyer, hoping to avoid Robin, who was detained with his manservant by the carriage. She did not wish to endure his presence after the journey from his home to hers. She paused a second, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the foyer light. She headed towards the stairs, intending to find refuge in her room. She needed to gather her wits about her and sort out her thoughts. She needed time to figure out a way out of this mess.

She placed her foot on the staircase, but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Satisfied, daughter?" Cora asked.

At the sound of her sarcastic comment, Regina turned to face her as he stood near the study door. Looking at her chiseled cold features, she wondered how she could ever yearned for this cold woman's love.

"I asked you, daughter, are you quite satisfied?" Without waiting for a reply, Cora continued, her mouth set in a grim line; her brown eyes like hard pebbles scanned the doorway as if looking for something before resting on her. "You should be ashamed of yourself, daughter. You've ruined a very decent and profitable marriage offer." Moving slowly toward her, she taunted, "As well as dashing any hope of future ones!"

Regina stood ramrod stiff, regarding her mother's approaching figure, hearing the accusations in her voice stabbed the air. "You have once again dragged the Mills name through the mud, sullying it with your shenanigans!"

Her cold eyes pinned Regina, she was unable to move, unable to speak. "I have given you everything! All the creature comforts, a home, servants to answer your every whim, a name with the blood of generations of breeding, and a fortune making you an heiress in your own right. And what have you done? Brought disgrace to my doorstep. You have gone too far, daughter!" She screamed the last words at her.

Regina, rage welling inside, shouted at her, "How dare you!" Her brown eyes, dark and stormy with anger, stared at her. She stepped off the tread, walking to close the distance between them, her hands curled into tiny fists at her sides, and with scalding fury screamed, "Daughter, is it? Wouldn't chattel be more appropriate, Mother?"

Standing a breath from her, she screamed in anger and hurt, "Chattel is what I am! To be either protected or cast aside, according to your whim." Shaking her head, her raven tresses flying about her shoulders, she continued relentlessly, "Nay, Mother, I am many things to you, a stone about your neck, a troublesome bit of baggage, but never have I been a daughter to you!"

A hysterical laugh escaped her lips. "Given me everything, I guess you would think so. Why, you've given your name, your home, but never your love. We are Mother and Daughter because of the blood which runs in our veins, for there is nothing more between us than that. I have been an outsider in your heart, an intrusion into your neatly arranged life." Tears of hurt, anger, welled and burned in her eyes when she spoke. "A real mother does not take away all that is held dear as you've done. A mother does not sell her daughter as you've done!" Regina screamed the last words at her.

Cora grabbed her arm, dragging her to the study, shouting at her. "Enough, girl! I'll not have such distasteful scenes in the presence of the servants. Have you no decency?"

Inside the study, Regina struggled, freeing herself. Her brown eyes blazing with anger, she faced her and spat, "Decency? I am done with your sense of decency. Your decency has torn me from my home, my horse and from the man that I loved. Your sense of decency has caused me nothing but pain and anguish, and now you have arranged a marriage I want no and you have not even the decency to consult me." Sarcasm etched her trembling voice. "I am ever grateful, Mother, I have not your sense of decency."

"You will cease now!" Cora said sharply. "Stop this foolish ranting." Pointing a finger at her, her eyes narrow and hard, she continued. "Your future is and always has been in my hands. Your duty is to marry and suit your family. And now that you have ruined it, I am stuck again with what to do with you."

"Do with me?" she cried incredulously. "Whatever is left for you to do that you haven't already done? Nay! I'll not allow you to dictate to me any longer."

Standing tall, cold and proud she spoke. "I no longer wish to live on your bounty, under your roof or thumb. I shall seek another place to call home. I shall find a position where I can earn my keep." At Cora's questioning look, she rushed on, "I am well educated and would seek a position as a governess."

"Such a noble cause, Milady."

Hearing the familiar mellow baritone voice, Regina spun around, coming face to face with Robin, who filled the study's doorway. With an air of nonchalance, he pushed himself from the doorway, unfurling his tall form, and continued, "But one the lady of the household would no doubt refuse. You would be too tempting a morsel to her husband and might find your talents utilized toward the carnal instead of the cerebral."

Regina did not miss his blue eyes frankly admiring her form as they traveled slowly up and back down the length of her. The arrogant smile that crossed his face served to infuriate her. And as he slowly closed the distance between her and himself, he continued lazily, "I hardly think you'd find a position. I do not believe you'd be considered the perfect role model, what with your riding and attire and all." He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

Cora was astonished that Robin intended to uphold the contract and quickly asked, "Do I understand Your Grace intends to honor the contract?"

Robin reluctantly lifted his eyes from Regina to Cora and responded without hesitation, "Nothing had changed except the banns must be read this Sunday." He returned his gaze to Regina, who was rooted to the spot upon hearing his words, staring with astonishment.

"Well, then, all is settled. I believe this calls for a drink. Sidney! Sidney! Damn that man, never about when I need him." Cora said.

Sidney, who had been eavesdropping, suddenly appeared with a tray of drinks. Cora's eyes narrowed knowingly, but she gestured for the butler to serve.

Regina, numb with shock, stood there with a bland expression, amazed and astounded, completely caught off guard. Wave after wave of shock slapped her until finally hitting her full force with the realization. Anger began to surface as she realized these two had no regard for her own desire. The fact that they drank in celebration and intended to proceed as if nothing happened was her undoing.

Her face contorted with anger, she indignantly glared from one to the other and in a voice that showed her disbelief, cried, "Settled! Nothing is settled."

Both of them, who now stood in front of the desk, turned to her. Cora narrowed his eyes at her outburst while Robin smiled in amusement.

"I have no intention of marrying him!" She looked at her mother while pointing a slender finger at Robin.

"The matter, daughter, is settled...You are betrothed to His Grace. There are no alternatives. You will marry and honor the contract His Grace most generously has offered to uphold in spite of your disgrace."

Regina's eyes widened in disbelief as her mother continued. "His Grace's offer is decent, to say the least, despite the scandal you've created."

A hysterical laugh escaped her lips before she replied, "Decent! You consider this rake, rogue, bounder, libertine-" she stumbled, not able to think of enough names to call him. "to be decent! Why, Mother, his reputation speaks nothing of decency. Mothers hide their daughters from the likes of him. He has not a decent bone in his body."

"Enough, daughter." Cora growled, wanting nothing more than to shut her up before she pushed His Grace too far and out of the contract.

"It is hardly enough, Mother. I will not marry him," she screamed. "I'd sooner marry the devil." She walked toward Cord, pleading. "How can you do this to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? " She held out her arms in supplication.

"Are you mad, girl? Can you not see the benefits an alliance with a Duke would offer? By God, girl, the man's a duke of two realms. He can provide for you, care for you as none other. Why, you would be a duchess!"

Angry with her mother for not understanding her feelings, she responded recklessly, feeling she had nothing more to lose, "Nay, Mother, if you force me to wed him, I would be a whore, not a duchess. For you would sell my body in exchange for a title you covet."

Aghast at what her words implied, Cora raised her hand to strike her, but Robin, like lightning, grabbed Cora's wrist in an iron clad grip. In a voice cold and threatening, Robin warned, "Don't ever raise your hand against her. When you do, you raise it against me."

Her eyes as dark as thunder clouds, Cora said tightly, "She goes too far."

"She goes as far as she wishes, as far as I allow. She'll have her say. She's entitled to that."

Regina did not view Robin as her hero and turned her wrath towards him. "What manner of man are you who resorts to coerce my mother to gain her consent? I'll tell you! A man who preys on others' weaknesses. You are a coward for going behind my back, for you knew I'd not have you! You have lied to me. You have betrayed me, mocked me, deceived me!" Tears filled and threatened to spill from her eyes, but she rushed on, venting her fury. "I hate you, nay, I despise you! No woman would have you save for your titles, and I care not a whit for them! As a man, your Grace, " she spat, "I find you lower than the dirt beneath my feet, and when in your presence, I have the urge to cleanse myself of the vernim which you are."

Robin calmly stood while she spent her anger and merely responded, "As you say, Milady."

Disconcerted by his responses, she forged ahead, "I refuse you and your suit. I do not love you. I do not want you! Your Grace, for I am leaving, and it appears you are short one betrothed." Raising her chin, tossing her glorious raven tresses in what one would consider a defiant manner, she began to leave but stopped, facing Robin. "I will not whore for what my mother covets."

Taking a step, she was halted by his word. "Milady, you have not the sufficient experience...yet..to fill such a role. In time perhaps."

She spun around, her hand connecting soundly across his cheek. The slap responded like a report of a pistol, breaking a stiff silence.

Cora gasped out loud and quickly lifted her glass, drowning a good portion of her brandy.

Robin merely stood, holding her eyes with his. Regina became increasingly uneasy under his scrutiny and blurted out, "Tis a shame we'll never disprove your words, for I have no intention of marrying you!"

In a voice that booked no argument, Robin quietly said, "But you will marry me. And you will be the one to decide to do so."

Seeing he had her attention, he continued relentlessly, "Milady, the facts speak for themselves. Even now the gossip mongers have spread the word of your night unchaperoned in my company. " Seeing realization take hold in her wide brown eyes, he smiled mockingly, adding, "As you say, reputation precedes me. And you, milady, have been well compromised." Raising a finely arched brow, a smug smile lifting the corners of his mouth, he pressed, "Some say you are tarnished, spoiled, used goods, if you will."

Regina stood staring at him, disbelief etched across her face. Her thoughts were a jumble. He planned this, he knew what he was doing. All along he had turned the tables to his advantage. She was caught like a vixen in a trap he had set. She cried, "You planned this. You know in truth I was not compromised. It is all pretense. You never touched me!"

A devilish grin crossed his mouth, his blue eyes gleamed in victory. "Ah, but who's to say you were compromised in truth or pretense?"

She snapped. "You, of course!"

Smiling with satisfaction, he answered, "Now, why would I do that when circumstances speak for themselves and serve my purpose?"

It was all too much for her to absorb, to handle. Raising her hand with all the force her body, her anger, her betrayal, she struck Robin's other cheek. The sound reverberating in her ears, her rage boiling over, she raised her hand to strike again, but her wrist was caught in midair in a firm, strong hand which pulled her up hard against him. The amused look slowly left his eyes, which flashed a gentle yet firm warning. In an icy, yet authoritative voice, he spoke. "I have turned both cheeks to you for the wrongs you accuse me of, but I will not turn another. Never strike me unjustly, Milady. I will put up with a great deal from you, but I will not tolerate that."

Releasing her wrist but still holding her eyes, he saw the beginning of tears in her brown eyes. He spoke softly, gently, but his tone made it clear he would brook no arguments. "It has been a long day. You have many things to come to terms with, to sort out. Tomorrow, after a night's rest, I will come and we will talk again. I will answer all your questions after you are rested and refreshed." He lifted his hand, cupping her chin. "Now go to your room and rest. Despite your beliefs, you were quite ill, and I would not wish to see you relapse."

Holding back the tears that threatened to fall, she moved her chin from his hand and said in defiant voice, "I go to my room, but not because you order me. You don't own me and never will! I go to my room not to come to terms with anything. There is nothing to come to terms with, for I am not going to marry you. What I am going to do is pack my bags and prepare to leave, for I will not stay here any longer." She turned and was about to open the door when his words stopped her.

"Splendid, by all means pack your belongings, your trunks, whatever. If your desire is not to remain here, then your wish is my command. My footmen will arrive on the morrow, along with my manservant, who will see to the safe delivery of your trunks to Sherwood Estates. And you, as you desire, shall depart from these walls and take up permanent residence in your new home, in your new position as my duchess."

Throwing her shoulders back and assuming all the regal dignity she could muster, she threw open the door and turned to him with cold triumph in her eyes and said, defiantly, her tone hinting a subtle challenge, "Only when hell freezes over, Your Grace."

The last words she heard before the slamming of the door were "So you say, Milady, but I know different."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin turned to Cora when her voice breached his thoughts.

"She's never been a biddable girl, and as I told you at our last meeting, she can be quite unpleasant," Cora refilled her glass and continued, unawarer of the dark scowl on Robin's face. "It appears you manage her quite well, if I say so myself."

Cora looked up and was aghast at the cold look on Robin's face. Looking over the rim of her glass, Cora felt chilled to the bone by the blue eyes, hard like glacial ice, that held her.

"Why the hell did you not keep your mouth shut, Cora? I told you earlier of the conditions, which you agreed to?" Robin asked.

Somewhat indignant over the tone Robin used, Cora shot out of her seat. "I beg your pardon, Your Grace, I thought to keep her pure, unsullied for you. I did not feel it proper for the chit to be out galavating throughout the country side, when she was betrothed,"

In a voice filled with icy sarcasm, Robin said, "What you have accomplished, Cora is to make my task more difficult. While I don't give a damn what she thinks of you, I take exception to being linked in her mind to the likes of you,"

Slamming his fist down on the desk, causing the brandy to spill from the glass, he went on, "I told you before I wanted to handle the situation. Now I am being forced to court her after the marriage rather than before."

"Your Grace, listen here, I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone of voice. What do you think I can do about this? It was you who created it, not I," Cora said defensively.

"What you can and will do, Cora, is leave as soon as possible. I want you-" Robin pointed his finger an inch from Cora's nose "gone from here till the social engagements commence."

"See here, Your Grace. You will not order me about as your lackey. I am a member-"

"I don't give a damn what you are a member of. Listen well, Cora." Robin gave him a black look and said threateningly. "Don't push me. It would be very unwise on your part. I want you gone as soon as possible. You will not cross swords with the lady again. You will leave. She needs time to come to terms with this, time we no longer have. Your presence here is not conducive to my ends. As long as she has two enemies in sight, I cannot win the battle."

"Now...now, see here..."began Cora, only to be silenced by the tone of Robin's voice.

His words came slowly, uncompromising, uncoiling like a whip. "If you can't accept my terms, I shall have her moved immediately to Sherwood. There I will no longer need to concern myself with your interference or her safety from your heavy hand!"

Cora's face was red with rage. Robin was deadly still, save for the muscle that twitched in his jaw. The air was heavy with tension.

Sweeping into the study, Henry exclaimed, "That won't be necessary, Your Grace. Will it Cora dear?" Without waiting for her reply, he turned to Robin. "Let me assure you, Your Grace, Cora will take a holiday. She is long overdue and was just saying the other day she might retire to our other estate to check on how it's running. I can promise you, as a man of honor, there will be no further incidents or episodes."

Cora stared open mouthed at Henry. Robin did not miss Cora's response and turned to Cora, asking, "I trust you won't disappoint me, madam?"

"Disappoint you, Your Grace? Hardly, for no one would dare disappoint you."

Robin nodded to Henry, and strode across the room to the door, where he paused, turning back toward Cora. "You're a fortunate person, Cora; the people who surround you make up for your shortcomings." Robin stalked out of the room.

"How dare he tell me what to do! Duke of not! The gall of that man knows no bounds. I'll call on my solicitors on the morrow and null the betrothal immediately." Cora swore.

"You'll do nothing of the kind, Cora. What you're going to do is have your maid start packing now so come morning, you can depart." Henry said.

"Henry! Have you gone mad?" Cora asked.

"No, but by your recent behavior, it appears you have." Henry said. "You have harassed and abused our daughter, placed her in a deplorable situation, to which she responded desperately. You not only lost your temper, you struck her and then locked her in her room like an animal. Do not fool yourself in thinking you will outwit or outflank him. He will know the minute your messenger leaves for the solicitor and he will come himself, Cora. He will take Regina and elope before your man is two miles from Mills property."

"Regina will marry him, no matter how unwilling, but she will not be abducted as a result of your foolish pride. For if she is, never can she forgive His Grace for his action, and never will she find the happiness that can be hers. Cora, let her be happy with him." Henry said.

Regina jumped at the sound of the light tap on her door. Leaving the windows where she hid, she walked to the door and threw it open.

Henry whisked into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Turning to Regina, she gently inquired, "Do you think it's wise refusing to see him again? It's been a week already."

Ignoring the question, Regina asked instead, "Is he gone?" knowing full well he was, for she had watched him mount his stallion and ride off. She hoped somewhere between Mills property and his lair, he would break his neck.

Henry sat on the edge of her bed, regarding his daughter. "I think, my dear, you know the answer to that."

Tossing her head, Regina turned away to pace the length of her room, exclaiming, "Well, good riddance. Now I can go to the stable and ride!" Rushing over to where her boots lay, she pulled them on over her breeches, which she elected to wear as a sign of defiance and rebellion.

"How long do you intend to refuse to see him?" Henry tried again.

"However long it takes for His Grace to realize I have no intention of seeing him or marrying him," Regina answered.

Nodding his head, Henry watched Regina dash about the room. "I see and do you intend to remain closeted each and every day?"

Regina turned to face her Father. "I think he had gotten the message. And so I think it's safe to venture forth. God knows I could not stand another day of this forced captivity!"

A smile crossed Henry's face. "Self-imposed would be a better choice, my dear."

Silence reigned until Regina, for some strange reason unknown even to herself, asked, "Was he angry?"

"I think a man of His Grace's caliber rarely knows his anger, dear, nor does he let it blind him from his purpose. That is not to say if he is pushed too far, he would not use his anger as a tool to gain his end. A man as he should not be easily dismissed, not taken lightly." Henry said.

"Well he had no reason to be angry with me I have been indisposed, and Sidney had told him as much. Not that it is any business of his." Regina said. "If you'll excuse me, Daddy, I think I'd like to ride." Regina said as she headed out of her room.

The wind in her face, her raven tresses loose and flowing, the warm sun caressing her, Regina rode with an abandonment she hadn't felt in days. Rocainte sailed across the last hedgerow, landed, kicking up her hind legs as if feeling the restraint as well.

Rider and horse recklessly rode, unmindful of the low branches of the woods they now entered. Suddenly Regina pulled sharply on the reins, halting the spirited mare just feet from the bluff's edge.

Dismounting and dropping the reins, unmindful that Rocainte moved away to graze at the grass near the edge of the woods, Regina walked quickly to the edge. What a sight her eyes beheld. It was breathtaking. She looked upon the wonder with eyes of a woman but memories of a girl. The bluff formed a sort of plateau three hundred feet of so above sea level. Just then an image of Daniel popped into her mind, her sweet stable boy. The man she wanted to marry more than anything, was lost to her forever.

Suddenly a hand, like iron talons, grasped her waist, lifting her back against a hard body, turning her easily so she faced him. "You!" she screamed, pushing against his chest, then bracing her hands against him, leaning away while he held her firmly.

Moving away from the edge, carrying her against him, he spoke sharply, "What the hell were you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

Her eyes narrowed, seething with anger. "You egotistical bastard! Do you honestly think you're worth killing myself over?" She began to kick her feet and pummel his shoulders as he carried her away. Ducking her flailing hands, he moved his, cupping her buttocks and leaning forward slightly, causing her to fall precariously backward so instinctively she was forced to steady herself by her legs about his waist, her arms about his neck to gain her balance. Robin held her buttocks tightly, pressing their loins together. His hardness pressing against her softness caused a surge of warmth to uncurl in her belly. She felt aware of his swollen, hard manhood pressing between her spread legs.

Regaining her senses, she demanded, "Put me down this instant!" unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Robin did not miss the quiver that shook her body on contact with his nor the sweet blush that crept up her cheeks. A mischievous smile lit his face. "As you wish." He slowly lowered her so each part of delectable body slid intimately down his length. Her hands glided down, feeling every firm muscle of his chest, touching the skin that lay exposed from his half-opened shirt. His hands remained possessively cupped her buttocks, pressing her against his arousal.

Stains of scarlet appeared brightly on Regina's cheeks. When her feet touched solid ground, she leaned against him to steady her legs, still shaking from the erotic sensation, and then quickly pushed away from him, hoping she did not betray unsettling the experience was.

"What are you doing here? Your actions are as misguided as your sense of direction, Your Grace. You are trespassing! This happens to be Mills land!"

Robin had missed nothing of her reaction and smiled confidently. He leaned back against a tree, "This bluff, Milady is the dowry you bring me, and you are mine, so it is."

"A bit presumptuous, Your Grace."

"Not at all, Milady, it is a certainty." Robin said as he watched her toss her head at his comment.

Balling her hands on her hips, she retorted, "Nothing is ever certain, Your Grace."

"Ah, Milady, I beg to disagree. I am certain I'd find you here. And here you are."

Regina paused before asking, "Oh, and how did you know where to look?"

She was awarded with a devastating smile, one that made her feel weak-kneed and caused shivers to course down her spine. Before she succumbed to it's effect totally, she caught herself, averting her gaze from his visage.

"You wound me, Milady," he replied mockingly, holding his hand over his heart.

"I only wish it was fatally, my lord!" she snapped, glaring at him.

He smiled, loving every minute of their bantering. He regarded her. "You don't remember, do you?"

"If it involved you, I thankfully forgot."

Ignoring her comment, he explained. "You know, Milady, as you soon to be husband, I really should take offense, especially since I've carried that fond memory for awhile now." Noticing her quizzical expression, he continued, "I recall a very young girl doing cartwheels on the bluff at dawn." Her wide-eyed look gave him cause to refresh her memory further. "Of course, I forgive you for defaming my sire then, for how were you to know it would come to this?"

Her mouth dropped as the memory of that day flooded back. It was him! He was the root of it all. The term "full circle" took on meaning.

Narrowing brown eyes regarded him. "Do you mean to say, my lord, you arranged the betrothal then?"

"Nay, Milady, the bloom was too tender to be plucked." He paused. "I was introduced to you in Paris at the opera just after your season." At her skeptical look, he added, "You were surrounded by your faithful admirers and paid me no notice. I, however, recognized the bloom on the bluff."

Regina took a deep breath and turned from him, affording him a lovely view of her derriere, where his blue eyes rested with appreciation. She asked, "Was it arranged then?"

Lost in carnal thoughts involving her derriere, he had to ask, "Was what arranged?"

She spun around, catching his unguarded look of desire. "The betrothal, you dolt!"

"No. I kept tabs on you over the next few years, but it was not until the racetrack encounter that I decided you would be mine."

"You did, did you?" Rage at his high-handness flew like sparks as she marched toward him, hating his arrogant manner, his nonchalance as he leaned against the tree. "Well let me tell you this, you have interfered with my life enough. No more, do you hear me? I don't want to marry you. Now or ever."

"Why do you insist on fighting the inevitability of this marriage? A marriage I assure you will take place." His words, though calmly said, were stated as if etched in stone.

"Because I don't love you. Nothing will ever change that!"

"Milady, I assure you. I will do many things that will change the way you feel."

"You can't change my feelings. Nothing you do or say will make my feelings change." Regina said, even though Daniel was dead, the love she still felt for him was still alive.

"You will discover, Milady, there are few things that are not changeable." Robin said as he crossed his arms negligently against his chest, seeing her anger gleam in her eyes.

Seething she retorted, "As my feelings for you!"

Shaking his head in disagreement, he smiled confidently. "Now, that is precisely one of the few things which is changeable. You will come to love me above all else, Milady."

"It's a shame, Your Grace, that the few remaining years you have will be wasted on wishful thinking." Regina smiled unpleasantly at him.

A gleam of amusement lit his eyes. "In my dotage, am I? I imagine someone your age would think so." He closed the distance between them, a devilish gleam appearing in his eyes.

Suppressing the urge to step back, not pleased with the look in his eyes, Regina stood her ground. "Well, you are quite old."

"Do you fear, Milady, I'll not be able to perform my husbandly duties and leave you wanting?" He smiled at the blush that crept up on her face as he stood a breath away. "My age will in no way hinder my performance. Actually, my experience will compensate for your lack thereof."

Regina's face burned at what his words implied. Straightening her back, which caused her breasts to press against her muslin shirt. "Experience or not, Your Grace, an unwilling wife makes a cold one."

A leisurely smile broke over his face at her challenging words. Cocking his head slightly, an eyebrow raised inquiringly, he asked. "Is that a threat?"

Giving him a cool stare, belying the spark of fear she felt, she retorted, "Nay. A promise."

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" He pulled her up against him, cupping her buttocks, molding their lower bodies together. At the challenging glint that lit his eyes, Regina flung her head away from him, struggling . In a husky voice filled with promise, he stated, "You will be anything but cold." His hands slowly caressed her firm, round cheeks, pressing them intimately against his arousal, moving down so his fingers touched between her legs.

Regina struggled, then stiffened, feeling his fingers touching her from behind. "Stop touching me!"

Ignoring her, he whispered, "You will discover the pleasure my touch can bring you. You will find pleasure by my hand." He bent his head, capturing her mouth with his. Moving his mouth over her, his tongue caressed her lips, coaxing them to part beneath his. Regina felt his lips, warm, dry, and insistent. When his tongue lightly traced her lips, she felt an uncoiling in her belly. His hands caressed her buttocks, pressing her closer to his desire. She let out a small gasp as he moved her hips to rub against him, an ache began between her legs, so sweet, she parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

Robin moved his hands down her body and over her britches, between her legs. He could feel the heat emmate from her center and moved his finger, stroking her woman's flesh through her britches. The movement of his finger and the material of her britches caused molten waves of sensation to begin.

Robin deepened his kiss, his tongue darter into the soft recesses of her mouth and then out and in again, an imitation of the act he wanted to do with her. He drew her tongue into his mouth. Regina matched his movement, mindless, lost in raw, hungry desire. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she could not stand and felt him support her, bringing them down to the ground. She clung to him, her body ached and throbbed. Currents of desire ran through her body crying for fulfillment.

She felt the light, featherly kisses he rained on her and the soft, gentle caress of his hands, wanting them to be as ardent and persuasive as before. He noted her lips, still parted and swollen, drawing air in short breaths, her eyes half-closed and dazed, and her face flushed with waning passion. He held her against him, he smiled in consummate pleasure at her reaction to his touch. He knew she rivaled him in passion, and that pleased him so. She belonged to him, and he ached for the day he could mark her physically as his own. He was a step closer in the course he had charted to win her heart, he had awakened her passion and was sure none other had before.

Regina's mind screamed of her body's betrayal to her heart. She pressed her hands over her face, feeling wretched as the stab of guilt pierced her, causing the agony of defeat to come clearly to light. She tore away from the protective circle she had clung to with a choking cry, "I hate you!"

Robin had expected her reaction, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to face him. "You might hate me, but your body does not. You resist not me, but yourself."

"You keep thinking that," Regina whispered as she came closer to him, before kicking him in the shin. The action, caused him to release her shoulders and she took off running towards her horse. She took off, but heard his laughter coming from him as she kept riding. She could not believe how she had betrayed Daniel's memory, she loved Daniel. Even though death separated them, he would always hold her heart. Never, she swore, never would Robin touch her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

On entering Killian Jones' ballroom, Regina kept her friend Rose with her and determinedly quartered the room. Regina and Rose had been friends since childhood. They were walking towards a group of other ladies they knew, when they were approached by the Duke of Belgium, Leopold. The man had always made both women, uneasy in his presence.

Robin entered Lord Killian's ballroom to be met by the sight of Regina near Leopold. He could tell she was not happy to be near the man. He quickly made his way over to rescue Regina.

"Leopold," He acknowledged him with a nod, then inclined his head towards Regina. "If you'll excuse us, there is a matter of some import I wish to convey to Lady Regina."

Skepticism flared in Regina's eyes, but she allowed him to lead her away, down a deserted hallway and into a study.

"And what is it you wish to tell, Your Grace?" Her voice held a haughty chill. She glided beside him, her gaze fixed ahead, her expression betraying not the slightest perturbation.

"Beloved, 'Your Grace' sounds so formal. Why not try 'Robin'?" Robin asked with a smile.

Regina, feeling quite giddy and disarmed by 'that' smile, complied. "Robin, what were you wishing to discuss with me?"

"I saw the look on your face, when Leopold cornered you. I was simply removing you from his presence." Robin answered. "Are you nervous about meeting my friends?"

"Should I be nervous, or afraid?" She asked as she sipped her wine, relishing the calming and numbing effect it had on her.

Robin smiled hearing the slight slurring in her words. He saw the flush in her cheeks, caused by the effect of the champagne, and leaned over, topping off her glass. "You should feel neither, beloved."

"There wherein lies your concern, Robin?" Regina asked.

He loved the sound of his name as it tripped over her, he said, "Merely that you would not know many since they do not frequent the events you are accustomed to."

"Ah yes, how silly of me to forget the roaming rogues. Their amusements tend to run toward debauchery, seducing innocents, and frequenting brothels and other dens of wickedness," She extended her glass, which he promptly filled. "Amusements you are famous for." She smiled brightly at him, sipping her champagne, enjoying every minute of her play.

His blue eyes sparkled with the love of combat and he replied matter of fact,"Jealous, and not yet a wife, Beloved?" He sipped his wine and added, "You will soon come to appreciate the wealth of my experience." Regina did not miss the promise etched in his voice nor the leisurely, appreciative way his eyes roamed over her form. But she was feeling too good to allow his words or eyes to spoil her fun.

Robin knew the inordinate amount of wine accounted for her flirting, that her defenses were lowered. He felt his desire grow as he took note of her. She was absolutely alluring in the teal gown which, while not daring, was cut low enough to provide him with a spectacular view of the low soft swell of her breasts. He pushed down the urge the lift an errant curl that lay lovingly against her ivory breast. His attention was diverted to her mouth. So full, soft; lips parted and moist with wine. He knew she'd taste good, too good to stop tasting her. Her cheeks were flushed like the flush of sunset on the snow. Her eyes were bright, sensuous and glazed from the wine. He felt his manhood stir. God, she boiled his blood.

A slow, steady smile drew on his lips as he leaned forward and brushed back a wisp of hair caressing her shell shaped ear, exposing the diamond ear bobs she always wore. When he touched her, she shivered in delight as if electricity flowed through her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his finger as it outlined her ear, moving to caress her neck.

Robin felt her response. Leaning closer so his mouth was inches from her ear, he softly asked in a low voice, purposefully seductively, "Does my touch bother you so?"

She felt a shiver ripple through her when his breath, soft and warm, fanned her cheeks. She felt drugged by his clean, manly scent. Heady sensations tripped over her as his fingers trailed softly down the column of her neck to rest inches above the swell of her breasts.

Robin whispered again and leaned closer, his breath hot and against her. "Does my touch distress you?" He leaned forward, nibbling at her ear, tracing its shape with the tip of his tongue. Her calm shattered, she leaned her head against his as his tongue entered her ear gently. Goose bumps coursed down her spine. His lips moved to a sear a path from her shoulder to her neck, where he stopped to kiss the pulsing hollow at is base.

Regina sighed, yielding her throat. His hands slid sensually to her breasts, massaging their fullness. His finger found her nipple and caressed it to a proud and taut peak. A current of desire rushed through her. She moaned in delight when his other hand touched her breast.

The tormenting sweetness of her moan caused him to slide his hand to her back, his deft fingers quickly unfastening her gown, slipping it off her shoulders. His hands slid inside her bodice, freeing her breasts. He felt her tremble when his hand touched her bare flesh. He caught the impudent tip, which he rolled between his fingers, rolling it until she cried out.

Robin heard her gasp when his mouth covered a taut, dusty peak, then felt her nails dig into his shoulders when she arched, giving him her full bounty. His manhood was hard, throbbing against his pants as his passion grew stronger with each whimper and groan. He lifted her head and traced her parted lips with his tongue, seeing her dazed eyes and flushed face.

Regina was lost in a maelstrom of sensation. "Oh...oh..." she moaned as his tongue teased her parted lips. She didn't want to yield to the passion he aroused, but she felt so light headed and dizzy with confusing sensations all she could think to do was to wrap her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Robin's parted lips closed over hers, drawing her tongue into his mouth. She timidly parried with his tongue, bringing a groan of satisfaction from Robin, who deepened the kiss and brought her up against his chest, feeling the twin buds of desire quiver against him. With her surrender, he gathered her in his arms, bringing them to the lounge.

Rising above her, leaning on his forearms, he gazed down at the bounty she offered him. Her breasts, full, pink with their peaks hard and tight with desire, rose up in offering. He lowered his mouth, paying homage to one, then the other.

Regina arched her back, offering the fullness of her breast to his mouth. An uncoiling began in the pit of her stomach, a wetness between her thighs as his tongue stroked her nipples. With each stroke a current shot from her nipple to the aching place between her legs and she moaned, "Please...oh."

Each moan undid Robin. His breathing was harsh and rapid. Fire burned within him and he whispered hoarsely, "I want you, Beloved."

She whimpered at his words, feeling his raw, potent sexuality against her thigh. His hands charted a course over her breasts to her belly. She groaned. He nearly undid his breeches save for the sound of voices going down the hallway. He lifted himself up to his forearms.

Regina moaned in distress when she felt him rise. Looking up at him with passion-dazed eyes, she ran her hands up his exposed chest. Hearing her moan, he gazed down at her. The need for fulfillment, for release, filled her eyes. She arched upward, wrapping her arms about his neck, bringing her bared breast against his naked chest. He cupped the fullness of her breasts and was awarded with a delightful moan. He lifted them and lowered his chest, pressing her down beneath him. As he rubbed his chest against her taut nipples, she cried out in longing for more, of what she did not know. Robin knew, feeling her quiver beneath him and writhing against his manhood, which was close to bursting.

He nudged her legs apart with his own. When she felt his knee against her hot, throbbing womanhood, she felt sensation after sensation rivet through her. She whimpered. He looked at her and saw the exquisite torture, feeling his own need rising. As he slid his deft fingers along the tender skin of her inner thigh, Regina writhed mindlessly. Robin's finger sought and found the eagerness of her desire. Finding her wet and moist drove him to exert controls he never knew he had.

Regina felt a melting sensation, a sweetness that ached for fulfillment within her. The world seemed to spin on its axis and the sounds of voices rang in her ears. Never had she felt so assaulted by her senses. She writhed under the onslaught of his fingers and cried out in passion; his tongue entered and withdrew from her mouth in mock imitation of an act Robin craved, but had not the time to complete.

Regina arched against his fingers, bringing them closer to the source of her need. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she whimpered against his throat, "Please."

"Let me have you, Regina," His voice was a husky, promising whispered, his finger loving her. The web of sensation he wove, his hands, his body, his voice, a deep, seductive whisper, urged her on, then held her back. "Easy, Regina, savor it, love. Let it build, then ebb to build higher-till you think you might die from the wanting."

He whispered in a deep, sensual voice against her war, speaking freely of what he would do. "I would taste you, love. Moving my mouth and tongue where my hand now plays, and drink my fill of your sweetness. Can you imagine how good you would taste?" She whimpered softly at the image conjured in her mind. Robin's own control was near breaking when he heard louder voices this time.

"I want to be drawn deep inside you and look upon your face as I fill you." He felt her body tense, ready to convulse in climax. He pressed her closer, stroking her bud, now hard and taut, his voice a husky, commanding whisper. "Now, Regina, now." Shudder of pleasure washed over Regina, suspending her in a moment of infinity where the voices seemed to be right outside the door. She opened her mouth to cry out. Robin covered it, capturing her cry of release as he moved his hands from her.

Regina, drifting in and endless moment, whimpered at the loss of Robin's touch. Robin moved from her and deftly fasten her gown. He said softly, "It appears we are about to be found, and in a moment the door will open." He thought, God, she is stunning. They quickly got up and made sure they were presentable, before leaving the study. As they walked into the hallway again, Regina ran into Killian Jones, a knowing smile etching his face as he stood before her. His scrutiny of Regina's ruffled appearance, her tousled hair, kiss-swollen lips, and flushed cheeks, lent support to his beliefs, but it was her blush, as becoming as it was, that clinched it. He regarded Robin, who smiled in return. Robin was impeccably dressed, not a hair out of place, only an unusual look in his eyes, one Killian had never seen.

A wicked smile etched across his face, Killian regarded them both. Robin appeared not the least bothered by Killian's scrutiny, and Regina wished to thrash him over his nonchalance.

"Lady Mills," Killian bowed. "May I offer you welcome to my home."

"It is lovely, Lord Jones," she replied perfunctorily.

His eyebrows raised inquiringly one corner of his mouth pulled into a slight smile, Killian asked, "I trust you have already seen some of it?"

A touch of color rose to her cheeks at his simple question. She couldn't speak, taking a deep breath while a nervous smile appeared at her mouth. Robin intervened, replying, "Regina enjoyed our short visit of your study, short, but sweet." A satisfying grin lit his features. Regina's face brightened at his answer. She was saved from further embarrassment by the appearance of a servant inquiring about their drinks.

As the curtain of night fell, candles of a hundred chandeliers were lit, casting the rooms in a soft amber light. Champagne flowed freely and a sumptuous buffet was laid in place for a formal dinner. Merriment was heard from all the rooms, where separate activities took place. Gambling was available for both men and women, the more serious high stake games left for later. Certain game rooms were off limits to her by Robin's decree, and when she attempted to gain entry, the posted servants politely turned her away. Of course, her curiosity was sparked at what went on behind the closed door, and she promised herself she'd find out exactly what types of games were being played. Save for this exception, she was enjoying herself immensely, having gambled shockingly, rolling dice, winning five pounds from Killian. After learning the same piquet, she managed to beat Robin royally. She was quite lucky at roulette, winning a tidy sum at the table.

Regina had to admit she was indeed nervous over meeting this elite group of people who amused themselves with entertainment not socially accepted. Most were older, extremely sophisticated, and outrageous. Titles were aplenty here, from lords to dukes. Enough blue blood flowed here to make the ton green with envy. But there was no doubt the men were rakes, bounders, and rogues, not the models of propriety and decorum.

When she was introduced to a few, she recognized their titled names from rumors spread about their escapades or some unfortunate innocent who had been taken in by them. She had no doubt if Robin had not been by her side staking his claim, she would have been considered fair game. As it was she, she received some outrageous innuendos while dancing with a few, and though she prided herself on her wit and sharp tongue, she was definitely out of their league and welcomed Robin's presence this evening.

As she was making her way around the room, she overheard two women talking, "Well, it seems Monique bet Clive at strip poker, you know that American game. Well, she has the nerve to boast about it, Diana!"

The other lady turned to her companion, "Why anyone would want to remove their clothes one piece at a time instead of wagering money, I'll never know Barbara."

Regina was shocked into silence. Her mind registered one important fact: the game that was off limits to her! Taking one's clothes off, indeed!

"I heard Robin is due to win the bet tonight," Diana said.

"I heard Killian talking with Robert, that the appearance of Lady Mills was going to make him the winner. These rogues are all the same, seeing who can make their lady more ravished looking then the next." Barbara said.

The roar of men's voices cheering and yelling could be heard, as they came out of study. Robin stood among his peers, being slapped on the back while money exchanged hands. It was obvious to all he had won. The women went over to join the men, while Regina, wanting nothing more than to escape, and headed through the ballroom, out the French doors leading to the terraced gardens.

Robin had seen Regina disappear from the salon. He searched the upper ballroom, dining room, and lower ballroom. He was waylaid by his friend Chad in the library. When he finally left him, he decided Regina must have gone to the gardens for some air, for it was devilishly warm this evening. He walked through the ballroom and out onto the terrace.

Regina broke a rose from its perch, twirling its stem, worrying at her lip. Renewed anger surfaced as she thought what a fool she was, and how he had played her for one. Breaking down her resistance-what resistance? Making her yield to unbearable pleasure, deceiving her with loving words. While all the time what was shattering to her was merely a wager to him! She stamped her foot, then crushed the rose head in her hand, its petals falling like tears to the ground.

"Tell me, love, what has angered you, and I shall run it through with my sword," Robin spoke in mock chivalry.

Spinning around, she cried, "You! Tis you!"

"Moi?" he asked innocently.

Regina dashed toward him, pummeling his chest, screaming, "Tis you, sire; run yourself through so I may gain some measure of satisfaction." He held her wrist in one hand, cupping her face with the other. He saw the tears in her knowing brown eyes. Pulling her up against him gently, he asked softly, "How have I angered you, Beloved?"

"You deceived me, played me for a fool." Regina said.

His questioning look caused her to run on, tears falling softly. "I didn't know you were the Duke of Sherwood. I do not want a marriage with you, but you bind me nevertheless, despite my wishes." She sobbed and choked out, "And you play me for a fool, my lord. You make me...forget myself and rav...ravish me in the study for a wager!" She pulled forcefully away from him, a blush touching her face. She was grateful for the cloak of darkness. "You, sir, are a despicable cad!"

Robin realized now where the true source of her anger lay-the stupid wager. He spoke softly, yet firmly. "I think, Beloved, you accuse me rightfully in deceiving you about my identity. But whether you knew who I was or not, you would not have changed your mind and welcomed my suit. I think, Regina, that nothing short of what I've done would have made you mine."

She stiffened at his referral to her as his. "I could not have put it better, my lord. You're right. However, it changes naught, the fact is, I don't want you for a husband."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Beloved. It's been taken out of your hands. As for what happened in the study between us, surely you felt the evidence of my desire as well. What happened between us it now something staged, something one can control. It's passion, love, pure, unadulterated passion." Robin said.

He moved closer, separating the distance between them in two strides. "Passion not born of a wager, Love. Hell, I don't need to prove I can win that bet, time speaks for itself. Know this, all you're denying will not alter the fact you belong to me. As I belong to you."

"Never!" Regina said as she ran around him into the house. Robin gave no chase as he knew he was getting to her, soon her feelings were grow intense for him, as his were already there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina gazed up into the sky. Stars, like pinholes in the black curtain of night, twinkled, filling the sky. It was a beautiful night, she thought, cloudless, warm, fragrant. A soft summer breeze carried the night fragrances. She looked down at the empty drive, where amber lights from the flickering lanterns paved its cobbled way for the carriages soon to line it. Liveried footmen, like sentinels, stood awaiting the moment of their appointed task. The whisper of the summer breeze would soon carry stains of a waltz. She strolled slowly from her balcony into her room. This was not how she imagined her life to work out, she thought she would be marrying Daniel, Daniel was who she loved and always would love. He was her happy ending, her happiness was buried with him.

The manor was silent, save for the occasional sound of a footstep, rustle of a gown, or the soft closing of a door. All preparations, any last minute detail, had been capably taken care of by her mother.

She stole softly to the bouquet of violets Robin had sent and lifted a delicate flower to inhale its light scent. She smiled thinking a bouquet had arrived every day this week. Her mind drifted over the last weeks. She had ridden every day with Robin over the endless acreage of Mills Estates. They had picnicked on the edge of a lovely pond, watching the ducks glide across the surface. They had gone fishing in the salmon stocked rivers. She smiled recalling his look of amazement when she baited her own hook and cast her own line. Her smile widened and a mischievous gleam lit her eyes as she remembered that day. While pursuing a frog, she fell headlong into the river, and when he had grabbed her hand to pull her out, she yanked him in.

Placing a flower back in the vase, she realized the past few weeks had flown by. Meeting his family had taken place, she liked his mother and father. He had an assortment of cousins which were also charming.

Robin had escorted her to every soiree, ball, and evening given over the past month. Often they were alone, and many times accompanied by one or several of his cousins. Many an evening spent in the Locksleys company ended in a card game where she was paired off with either his cousin John or Will. John showed her how to calculate the odds, and Will showed her how to cheat. Many times it was not until dawn that the games broke up and she, heavy eyed, was led to her room, sleeping away the day.

Every day something was planned, either a picnic, sailing or just riding for hours. Each night they attended an affair or spent a quiet evening playing cards or chess. She realized there had been only two occasions when Robin was called away on business, and to her dismay, she had felt disappointed, even though he had sent one of his cousins to replace him. There was no denying she began to enjoy his company more than she should have. She also realized that he kept her so occupied that all the plans, preparations, and details were made while she was busy. She never uttered a protest, because he kept her too amused to realize it was happening.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, deep in her heart, she hoped that Daniel was still alive and would be able to intervene, putting a stop to it all. Closing her eyes, she thought, Here I am on the eve of his victory night, the night when officially the world will know I belong to him. A soft knock interrupted her musing.

"Yes?" she murmured.

A maid entered, bobbed a curtsy. "My lady, His Grace has arrived and awaits you in the upper salon."

Regina touched the fragile petal of a violet, fingering its silky texture. "Inform His Grace I will join him momentarily."

"Yes, my lady."

Before the maid left, Regina instructed. "Be sure French brandy is available for His Grace." Regina was momentarily surprised. She had instinctively seen to his comfort.

"Yes, my lady." The maid curtsied and left, closing the door softly.

Regina walked away from the French door into the glow of the candlelit room, pausing before a full length mirror. She gazed at herself. Her midnight hair was brushed away from her face and ears. Masses of spiral curls, lightly sprinkled with silver dust or pixie dust as one of her maids called it, cascaded down the bare plane of her back. Turning, she peered over a bare, beguiling shoulder, viewing the waterfall of silver-highlighted curls. She lightly tossed her head, the effect eye catching, the black tresses glittered as if star dusted. Her eyes glided down the graceful curve of her back; a warm blush touched her cheeks as she saw the expanse of creamy skin exposed by the backless design of the gown. She wondered how she could have allowed the modiste to cut it so. At the time, her thinking was to upset Robin with the gown, to show him she was not conventional, not the material for a duchess, but the vixen her mother accused her of being. Now she had reservations about wearing it. She feared not arousing his anger, but his libido.

Turning, she studied her mirrored image. She wore an elegant French fashioned down of pure black silk whose narrow skirt flared out slightly at the hem instead of falling straight to the ankle like the French design. Its cut was exquisite, leaving her back, shoulders and arms bare. The decolletage was cut daringly, barely concealing the soft beguiling swell of her breasts. Save for the fine silk straps resting off her shoulders, nothing more held up the gown. When she moved, the black silk came alive with the light reflected off the fine silver threads woven through the silk, causing the gown to shimmer.

Studying her face closely, with her hair drawn away, she caught the twinkle of the brilliant diamond teardrops that adorned the small, shell shaped ears. Long, sooty lashes framed her dazzling sapphire eyes, providing the perfect foil to Regina's otherwise dark, sultry beauty.

She felt sinful-wickedly so! Like and evening star, glittering, twinkling, shimmering. She turned and made her way for the door.

Robin stood at the fireplace, his arm leaning against its mantel, a glass in his hand. A pleased smile lit his face as he lifted the French brandy to his lips. He was inordinately pleased knowing Regina knew his preference for the amber liquor and had it delivered to him. Yes, he was certainly making progress! Over the past weeks he detected a softening, a lowering of her defenses toward him. Although she'd never admit it, she was beginning to enjoy his company. She had yet to acknowledge the losing battle against the powerful tug of attraction she felt toward him. But he had seen the progress he was making. Often he'd find her regarding him from under lowered lashes, quickly looking away when discovered.

He had also made progress with desire. A wolfish smile split his face. She didn't pull away from him as quickly, nor stiffen when they accidently touched a shoulder or brushed a thigh. No, now when he wrapped her in his arms, she responded. She'd deny it, for it was still too soon. Regina equated any admission of desire with surrender. Knowing she was prideful, he took care not to injure her pride unnecessarily.

He knew it was not love that caused her response, but passion. The passion he had awakened by his touch. The spark of passion he saw in dazed dark eyes. For now he was content, knowing the spark would flame once he had total possession of her body. And after her released her passion, he could have her love.

He loved her laughter, her mercurial moods, volatile nature, and vulnerability. She made him whole. She aroused feelings of lust, love, protectiveness, jealously. God, he could go on and on. He desired her company and was most reluctant to leave her, and only the assurance that soon, very soon, she would be his gave him the willpower.

He turned when he sensed her coming into the room. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Regina float toward him. The black silk shimmered with a life of its own, molding her lush form. Briefly he wondered what held the gown up.

"Beloved, you take my breath away."

His voice, his words, deep, sensual, sent a ripple through her. Regina looked at him, taking him in, his rich black evening coat fit his shoulders to perfection. His eyes were smoky, seductive, as he looked at her from under heavy lids.

"You are quite handsome yourself," Regina said.

Pleased that she was as taken with him as he was with her. He pulled the box from behind his back, he opened the boy, lifting a sparking diamond necklace off the satin bed. "I fear my gift too humble for your beauty."

A soft gasp escaped her lips, Regina beheld the beautiful necklace. "It's beautiful."

"May I put it on?" Robin moved behind her, noting for the first time the backless design of the gown. Again, he briefly wondered what held it up.

He lifted the heavy mass of curls at her nape. At his warm touch, shivers ran down her spine. She closed her eyes when his firm, warm lips brushed her nape. His soft kiss caused tingles to run up and down her arms. He fastened the necklace about her neck and drew back.

"Your beauty gives them life," Robin said. "Before they were only stones, now they radiate with your beauty."

Turning to look at him, with a flutter of her lashes, she received the gentle kiss she knew would come, feeling his lips move softly against hers. When his mouth left hers, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Come let's have some champagne," Robin said as he popped the cork of a bottle of champagne, filling two glasses he handed one to Regina. They spent the next few minutes enjoying their drinks, while just looking at one another.

The butler knocked, and Robin called to him to enter. "Your Grace, Lady Mills, the guests have arrived." Robin nodded in acknowledgment and the butler departed.

"Shall we?" Robin asked, offering her his arm.

Regina with a challenging gleam in her eyes, tilted her head and accepted his arm. "By all means, let the night begin."

They were announced as they entered the ballroom. A collective hush fell over the room when the guests viewed the handsome couple. Sounds of appreciation filled the air when Robin bowed before his lady, presenting her to them. The sounds of a waltz began and Robin took the lead, took Regina into his arms, whisking her across the floor. Ooohs and aahs were heard from the room when the black silk came alive as the silver threads caught the candle glow and her silver dusted curls glittered with the swaying movement of the waltz.

Robin waltzed her over and across the ballroom in grand sweeping, graceful circles, showing her off to the crowd. His eyes glided over her flushed face and wandered to the black silk gown the color which heightened the translucence of her bare neck and shoulders. "Beloved, whatever holds that gown up?"

"That is something, my lord, you'll never know," Regina answered.

Robin chuckled, a pleasant rumbling sound, causing shivers of anticipation to course down her spine. "I wouldn't bet on it."

As the waltz ended moments later, she found her hand seized by Will, and again she was brought to the floor to be swept into another waltz. Robin stood on the sidelines surrounded by acquaintances and friends engaging in small talk. His possessive, appreciative gaze never wavering from the dazzling figure in black silk.

"You know, if he wasn't my cousin, I'd fight him for you," Will teased in a tone filled with unmistakable promise.

"You're as unbelievable as he is," Regina awarded him with a dazzling smile. "Just impossible."

"Trust me, sweetheart, if you weren't Robin's, I'd show you just how impossible I can be," Will said. "Tell me, Regina, however does that gown of yours remain up?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" Regina countered. That evening Regina was the star of the ball, many a man claimed her for a dance. All of Robin's male family members especially. John was now asking to dance with her.

"Come, little one. Dance with me and I shall protect you from the masses that pursue," John said.

Laughing at his chivalry, she said. "Really? And who shall protect me from you?"

He awarded her with an amused smile. "Over yonder, little one, stand the man who would protect you from me." Looking over John's shoulder, she caught sight of blue eyes smiling at her.

Robin's mother approached him, she asked softly. "You love her, don't you?"

"Above all else," he replied softly as he continued to hold Regina's gaze.

Later that night, the beginnings of the strains of the last waltz found Regina floating dreamingly into Robin's arms, dancing the last dance with him. She felt like she were on clouds, her head light and her body tingling from his touch. He waltzed them out onto the terrace under the starlit sky, Regina leaned her head back, her long, graceful neck arched, the swell of her breasts pressed close to his chest, as she looked at the sky.

"Would you grant me any wish, Robin?" Regina asked softly.

"If it is in my power. Save giving you up, of course," Robin added in a husky voice.

"I wish I could ride to the bluff and watch the sun rise," Regina said.

"So you shall, beloved," Robin said as he took them to the stables where he placed her gently on the horse, he jumped on the horse behind her, making her secure to him, they were off. Once they arrived at their destination, he dismounted and turned, lifting her off. She walked toward the bluff, and gazed at the stars. "Oh, Robin, its so beautiful."

"I used to come here, and I used to dream here. Above all else, I dreamed of love. A love I yearn for, but now-" broken dreams, bittersweet memories, filled her mind and her tears fell "will never have." Robin touched her shoulder gently, drawing her face to his.

He spoke softly as he lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers. "I love you, Regina." She shook her head, not wanting to hear his words. He was not daunted and again replied. "I love you, Regina, above all else." He drew her into the shelter of his arms.

Memories haunted her and she turned up a tear-streaked face to him. "You...don't understand... I love another. I always will." She wiped the tears with the back of hand, and her voice broke with sorrow and anger. "My body may be yours to possess, to own but my heart, my soul, that are mine to give. They can't be brought and possessed."

"I am not above doing anything to insure you love. I am not above making up for the love you're denying you'll ever feel for me. This is not a fight I will lose."

"When you kiss me, embrace me, making a woman of me, I will be yearning for another, seeing another in your stead," She turned from him only to be brought up hard against him.

"Will you? Your body knows differently." His lips moved urgently over hers, down her slender throat, kissing the soft base of her neck. With a skill born of practice, his finger found and released the tiny buttons of the thin silk straps. Sliding the gown down to her hips, exposing the rich bounty of her breast and belly, his fingers and hands tantalized her.

Robin's mouth moved to her breast, covering a tempting nipple causing Regina to groan. "Look at me, Regina." Raising heavy lidded eyes, dazed with passion, she gazed into smoldering blue eyes burning with desire.

"Your future lies with me. I would give you a taste of your future." Still holding her eyes with his, he flitted his fingers across her ribs and belly, down to the core of her. Robin laid her down, she felt his mouth capture hers.

Regina yielded to his touch, her belly quivering, her limbs having gone limp. She breathed heavily, and gasped when his fingers played havoc with her senses. She moaned deep in her throat and gasped when he lowered his head and his tongue charted a course from her breast slowly down to her belly. Curling her hands about his shoulders, trying to stop his descent, she tossed her head, whimpering, "No...no..." and then cried aloud when his tongue delved into her. She shuddered, tossing her head wildly, and protested weakly as his tongue south and fondled the tender of tenderest spots of womanhood. Not able to bear it if he stopped, she closed her hands over his shoulders pressing him on, bringing him closer.

Robin slid his arms beneath her buttocks, delving deeper into her feminine warmth, feeling her tense and arch against his mouth. He heard her soft, breathless cry, "Robin," as he drank deeply of her flowing passion. Moving up over her, seeing her in the throes of passion, watching her pleasure wash over her face, he drew her shuddering form into the circle of his arms.

"You cannot deny your body. And where your body takes you, soon your heart will follow. Either by your choice of mine, all of you will come to me, for I am your future." Robin said as he thought this would be their last day and night separated from one another. Tomorrow they would be married.


	7. Chapter 7

"And to the new duchess of Sherwood-" lifting his glass in toast, Will looked down at Regina "you have stolen the day with your beauty." The crowd of guests cheered in tribute. Will cleared his throat, shouting above the roar of cheers, "And to the new duke, well, ole man, while the day is lost, the night surely belongs to you." The crowd burst out in laughter and cheers. Regina felt the warm flush of a blush creep hotly over her cheeks and lowered her head in embarrassment.

Toast after toast was pledged in honor of the couple as the elaborate dinner came to an end. Dancing began and late afternoon waned to early evening.

Cora noted the lateness of the hour. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd of over a thousand guests, coming to rest on the couple standing at the doors amidst an array of acquaintances. A smile crossed her mouth as she regarded the tall, handsome form of Robin clad in an elegant white and silver jacket and pants, his waistcoat was solid black, providing the perfect foil to his otherwise white elegance. She watched him, noting that his eyes often drifted to Regina, and his arm possessively rode the small of her back, keeping her close to his side.

The dark eyes sparkled, resting on Regina, outfitted in a long white satin bridal gown with an equally long matching train. The gown was lavishly trimmed with pearl scent braid. Her hair was pulled away from her exquisite face, drawing attention the elegance of her features. White roses were tucked in the gather of curls caught up, exposing the graceful line of her neck. When Regina turned, the tender smile faded and a glimmer of irritation crossed the dark eyes.

Regina was in a state of being numb, somehow she had managed to arrive at the church earlier, say her vows, and became Robin's bride without a bat of an eyelash, or an utter of protest. She had stood, a smile affixed on her face, nodding to congratulations offered, extending thanks to those who shared in the occasion.

When they approached Robin's mother, Robin bowed, placing a kiss on his mother's extended hand. Evette turned, grasped both of Regina's hands in hers. Tears shone brightly in Evette's blue eyes and edged her soft voice. "I have waited a long time for this day. I am so happy to welcome you to our family. Finally there is another woman to help balance our predominately male members."

Regina smiled perfunctorily, replying, "Thank you, Your Grace."

Evette said reassuringly, "I believe when all is said and done, dear, you will find all the joy and happiness I have found at Sherwood." On a lighter note, Evette ventured, "I hope Robin and you will visit me in Genoa, for the weather there is conducive to my health and I leave on the morrow."

Robin had watched Regina all day and was well aware of her state of mind. He smiled at her and then at his mother, replying. "Madam, we will come to visit. You need not worry."

"Ah, well now that you have settled down, I've no doubt. I would like it to be soon. I've had little chance to get to know my new daughter and would like that luxury before you present me with a score of grandsons." Evette said laughing.

Robin laughed and teasingly said, "Perhaps they will be granddaughters."

Evette smiled broadly. "Now, that would be nice! The first girl in ten generations of male Locksleys. Lord only knows I tried. But, alas, it was not in the stars."

"Well madam, I shall try to accommodate you," Robin said with a smile as he leaned toward his mother, kissing her on each cheek, before she departed.

Robin turned to Regina in to the close circle of his arms, whispering gently. "Darling, the hour grows late. It is best we bid our goodbyes, to the guests and leave them to their celebration."

He saw a flicker of fear cross the dark eyes and suppressed the urge to pull her closer to reassure her.

After making the necessary good nights and listening to the harmless jests from the men, Robin led Regina to the broad, curving staircase. The events of the last hours began to slowly burn away at Regina's numbness. When Robin stopped before the large double doors of their apartments and turned to her, he saw the fear of realization in her eyes. When he opened the door but did not enter, he saw the flicker of relief pass over her face. His eyes spoke of his desire and understanding as he studied her. His voice confirmed what his eyes told her. "I will give you some time, Darling and then I will come to you."

Cupping her chin, he brought his mouth down upon hers in a gently, yet promising kiss, before leaving her.

Regina stood alone in the dressing chamber. She unconsciously brushed her hand along the fine black silk belted robe, the only night apparel found. Her hair was pinned up after her bath, and wisps of dark locks curled about the nape. She approached the bedroom door with trepidation and tentatively touched the brass handle, quickly withdrawing her hand as if burned. Her thoughts spun as her hand trembled before her.

She knew, once she entered that room, the man who would come to her would physically bind her to him. In that room, beyond those doors, she was legally his to take as he chose. Her hand trembled as it moved back to the handle. She swallowed the fear that had lodged itself in her throat. Taking a deep breath to still her racing heart she reasoned, her body might be his to take, but giving herself, her heart, her soul lay in her hands. She vowed no matter what he did to her body or how her body responded, he would not touch her heart. No! That belonged to Daniel, always would.

A sense of strength flowed through her. Straightening her shoulders, she turned the handle.

Whatever she expected to find behind the door or feared to find did not prepare her for the breathtaking sight. French doors were thrown open, allowing the soft whispering breeze to flutter the long, gauzy curtains that graced two full walls. Nestles between the two walls was a black marble fireplace, where a small glowing fire smoldered.

Turning her eyes fell upon a giant bed. Fear rose as she gazed at the black ebony bed set upon a dias which rested on a lavish Oriental rug of black and mauve. Her eyes drifted to the mauve silk bed curtains tied back at each post and came to rest on the six plump pillows arranged at the headboard. A rich ermine spread was drawn back, and white satin sheets gleamed in the candlelight.

She turned from the bed, thinking too soon she would join Robin on it. A prickly sensation shivered down her spin as she moved out onto the terrace. She turned as she heard footsteps, thinking it was her new husband she took a deep breath and steeled herself for this. But it wasn't Robin, instead it was her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked as Cora approached her.

"I wanted to remind you how much I have done to insure that you were the wife of a Duke," Cora said. "I saw the way you looked down in the ballroom, you looked like you were being shown to the gallows. Wake up daughter!"

"I don't love him, mother!" Regina said. "I'm in love with Daniel!"

"He's dead and I made sure he didn't come between your marriage to the duke," Cora said.

"You had him killed, Mother!" Regina said. "You had the man I loved killed so that I would marry Robin." The weight of what had happened came down hard on her. The innocent man she loved was dead because of Robin. His want of her had helped set this deadly set of events.

"He was a nobody, Regina," Cora said. "I did not work so hard to ensure you would marry a duke, to throw it all away over a simple stable boy. Now stop looking like this, and get ready for your husband," Cora said as she shook her daughter harshly by her shoulders before leaving her alone.

Regina grabbed an item from the table by the fireplace, she quickly placed it under a pillow on the bed and hurried away from the bed quickly. Turning to stare into the fire, curling her toes in the fur, she heard the soft closing of the door. Turning around, she saw him. Leaning against the door, his arms folded across his chest.

Robin smiled softly at her image. His eyes fell to her long, shapely legs revealed by the subtle parting of her robe. His blood flowed hotly, knowing soon he would feel her legs entwined and wrapped about him. Slowly, his eyes roamed seductively upward, stopping at her waist, a belt about it which defined its smallness and accentuated her rounded hips. A breeze molded the silk robe to her full, titled breasts, outlining her nipples. Passion inched slowly, burning its way through his veins, as he knew his mouth and tongue would soon feast upon the bounty.

"Look at me, darling." Robin said as he approached her to stand in front of her.

She could not. She would not, for if she did, she knew her every fear would be revealed, and God knew he needed no more power over her!

Robin caught the rippling weight of her hair in one fist. "Your hair is glorious, princess, the color of a raven's wing."

His gaze captured hers. "We cannot escape this night, Regina." His tone was soft, almost whimsical.

"I didn't want to marry you," Regina said.

His lips thinned to a stern line. "Nonetheless, we are wed. And our marriage must be consummated for it to be binding. I will not force you, I seek to pleasure you this night. I am yours princess, yours to command. Aye, I submit, I am your most faithful servant."

The pads of his fingers pulled her robe apart as his fingers grazed the tips of her breasts. Flame seemed to leap from the dusky peak he brushed so fleetingly. He toyed and teased, circled and brushed those budding crests till they thrust hard and erect and quivering against his palm. His palms filled themselves with her swelling roundness. She stared in dazed fascination at his hands, so dark and bronzed against her burgeoning fullness. To her shock her breasts seemed to jut forward through no will of her own, overflowing his hands, her nipples titled up as if in tempting sacrifice.

She scarcely heard his low, triumphant laugh. "Ah, you like that, milady. Shall we see if you like this, too?"

Protest was beyond her. Her hands came to his shoulders, as if to push him away. But she stood frozen, afraid to move further, afraid to speak for fear he would take still greater liberties.

He moved so that his head was level with her breasts. She inhaled raggedly as his warm breath trickled across the peak. She could only stare in shock as the tip of his tongue came out to delicately touch the swollen tip...again and then again. Curling. Lapping. Stroking... His mouth closed around the dark, straining center. He began to gently suck, tugging harder and stronger, first one and then the other.

"Ohhhh," she said faintly. "Oh dear lord."

His thumb framed the apex of her femininity, hovering yet not quite touching her sweetest treasure. He decided not to give her the greatest of pleasures this night, for he was not sure how long he would hold out. In all his life he didn't when he'd been so rigid and straining.

He gently picked her up and laid her on the bed, he straightened only to divest himself of his clothing. He leaned back over her and kissed her lips deeply as his fingers sought her core and he took possession of her there, his touch as bold and brash as he himself was. His fingers initiated a maddening rhythm, elusive and tormenting. There was a sharp, stab deep in her belly, a jolt of sheer pleasure. It spun through her mind that he was well versed in the act of love as in everything.

He rose over her, his knees subtly spreading her thighs until the tip of his shaft hovered at the entrance to her velvet heat. He bent low and whispered against her lips. "You're mine, princess. From this night forward, you are mine...as I am yours..."

Pain sheared through her, a streak of lightning, a sharp, rending agony, and then he was deep, deep inside. Regina tore her mouth away. He had warned her, aye, she had known, yet the pain was a burning betrayal...She choked back tears.

His fingertips brushed her cheek, a tender caress. Again she heard his dark whisper and felt the touch of his eyes on her face. "Do not tense so," he said softly, "for you only make it harder..."

Robin had stilled above her, and as his head lowered to kiss her cheek, she made a grab for the item she had hidden earlier. It was a dagger and she gripped it tightly in her hand and raised it above his head, above his back in particular. He was responsible for the man she loved being dead now.

He had to be pay for what had happened to Daniel, she took the dagger and started to lower it...


	8. Chapter 8

He kissed her then, long and lingeringly, binding her to him with lips as well as body. His shaft only left her, only to reclaim her tender flesh before she could draw breath. His actions caused her to stop with her plans for him, he smothered her protest with his lips, and now he was achingly slow. With a gasp her body accepted his, she was stunned to discover the burning sting had ebbed, replaced by a strange pleasure, heady and sweet. She quickly moved the dagger back to its original hiding place.

Her hands dug into the sleek flesh of his shoulders, for his palms were beneath her now, lifting, guiding...She gasped again as her hips began to match his seeking rhythm. He plunged harder. Faster. And soon he was driving almost wildly.

The burning ache was back again, different now, this time a flame that simmered low in her belly, burning higher and higher. Then she was being swept away, flung into the midst of a white-hot explosion, consumed by the fiery blaze that promised so much. Dimly she heard herself cry out. She was both petrified and elated, for never ha she experienced such glorious ecstasy. Above her, Robin gave one last piercing lunge. He buried his head against her shoulder and shuddered. Confused, shaken, she could only cling to him, feeling herself filled with a flooding, melting heat.

Her pleasure fled as if it had never been. A halo of pain crept around her heart. _Daniel!_ His name was a silent cry of anquish._ Oh Daniel, what have I done?_

A burning self recrimination scaled her mind. She had, she reflected with stark, painful clarity, made things ridiculously easy for Robin. She had thought to fight him, to challenge and oppose him in whatever way she could. But alas, he had gained all he sought with pitiable ease. There had been no need of force at all, for he had seduced her with kisses of fire and bold caresses that made his will her own. She had yielded...Nay, not yielded...

Surrendered

Victory was his...yet again

He still lay sprawled on top of her. She shoved at his shoulders, desperate to relieve herself of his weight-his very presence. He obliged, shifting to her side, but one dark hand still lay sprawled across her belly. She tried to wrench it away but he held her fast, pulling her back against his chest. She lay in stifling, silence, but one bitter thought crowding her mind the night through.

She had been wed...aye, and bedded.

As was his habit, the moment Robin opened his eyes, he was wide awake, alert and aware. But he did not instantly rise, as was also his habit. Nay, on this particular morn, he had reason to linger.

The reason lay pressed against his side,beautifully naked and sleek.

Ah, she was a temptress, this new bride of his, a bewitching temptress who could easily become an obsession. He shifted slightly and eased the sheet away from the graceful slope of her shoulder that he might appreciate her more fully. Her hair lay spread beneath her, tangled waves of darkness. His gaze boldly swept the length of her, lingering on gently quivering breasts, rising and falling now with a soft sigh. Her skin was flawless, pale and smooth. He drew a finger down the flare of her hip, he had discovered last night that his hand just spanned the hollow of her belly, for she was unearthly slender.

He had also learned that despite the enmity that raged between them, neither he nor she could deny the fiery heat of desire that erupted between them.

She stirred, presenting the naked length of her back to him. Unable to resist, he pressed his lips against the flare of her shoulder. The sweet scent of her was dizzying. His hands filled with the upthrusting bounty of her breasts. A primitive satisfaction flared when she arched into his caress, her nipples peaking hard and tight against his palm. She was exquisitely sensitive there, he decided...and elsewhere as well.

One hand drifted down to the her core, recalling the silken clasp of that part of her around his throbbing member last night made his loins tighten and swell all over again. He touched with delicate demand and earned a tremor of reaction in return. Was she awake? He turned her in his arms.

His fingertips trailed her mouth only to raise his head and stare at her through eyes that flamed like fire. His fingertips trailed a rousing path down her neck to rest with precise awareness on the trembling swell of her breasts, a touch that robbed her of breath.

"I made you my bride," he said quietly. "Then I made you my wife." His eyes darkened. "May hap it's time I made you my woman."

Robin rose quickly on an elbow. Greedily he charted the tender feminine flesh and supple curves that lay open to him. His mouth grew dry as he seized her hand and carried it to her jaw.

"I've thought of no woman save you since long before we were wed. Tis you and no other who is ever on my mind, Regina, ever and always." Robin swore to her.

His declaration washed through her like warm, sweet wine. Robin was not a man to utter pretty speeches that he might gain what he sought more easily. He was a man who would take what was his as if it were his due...So it was that a well spring of emotion unfurled within her, like the cascading rays of sun.

"Admit it, Princess, you want me so badly, it hurts," Robin whispered. His tongue trailed a path from her ankle up her calf, placing nibbling kisses.

Regina was going mad with the wanting of him. His tongue trailed a fiery path up the soft skin of her thigh. She groaned, feeling herself becoming warm and open. She squeezed her eyes tightly, feeling his tongue inches from her desire. She felt his hands move up and over her thighs and hover over her essence, and just when they would have touched her, they retreated and she moaned in clear disappointment.

Regina arched instinctively toward him as he moved and grasped her buttocks and he whispered love words while his hands worked their magic, rubbing and kneading her buttocks, bringing her closer to his mouth.

"Watch me, Princess, open your eyes, love." She felt him breathe, his breath inches from her desire, and knew what she sought would not be given unless she complied. She willingly opened her passion dazed eyes.

"Can you imagine how good you will taste? Can you even now feel your own desire well up, longing to flow over my tongue? Can you imagine the velvety feel of my tongue?" he whispered hoarsely. She groaned at his words and cried aloud when his tongue stroked her desire, sending electrical currents through her so strong, she thought her legs would crumble.

When he moved his tongue away, she pushed her head back, groaning in protest. Her legs widened, but he held her still and lifted his mouth. She arched her hips to his mouth. "Please...don't sop... not yet." Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her own core of desire.

"Savor it, Regina. Let it build till it hurts." His tongue returned to stroke, to tease her, till the bittersweet pain became unbearable, and she pulled his hair in need, yet he withheld from bringing her to release. "Not yet, love, not till you feel as if you'll die from the wanting." And then his mouth and tongue worked its magic, and when he felt her unfilled desire well and begin to flow, he brought her legs over his shoulders, and reared over her. His hands hands slid up her buttocks and lifted her closer to his mouth closing over her. Her legs stiffened as her body convulsed in a climax that sent her spinning slowly down into a pool of sensation as each shocking waved after another washed over her.

Keeping her legs over his shoulders, Robin rose and entered her in a long, smooth stroke, feeling her muscles contract in climax. Regina cried out when he filled her. Robin withdrew, concerned that in his need to possess her, he had hurt her. Feeling his withdraw, Regina whimpered in protest, again feeling the first of desire ignite.

"Please...don't go...oh, please," Regina whimpered out.

Robin groaned, a sound deep in his throat, and complied with her please. Grasping her hips firmly, he drove into her, watching her eyes darken with pleasure, feeling her body sheath him tightly. She moved, writhing beneath him, drawing him deeply into her warmth. Her yes widened when she felt him plunge deeper and she contracted against his manhood, bringing them both to release.

Lying against her, he felt the rapid flutter of her heart. He shifted his weight onto his hands and gazed down into her glazed ones. Still within her, he felt the final contractions of her muscles against his member, causing him to spill the last of his seed into her. Slowly withdrawing, he savored the sensation as much as when he entered her. He lowered her quivering limbs from his shoulders and withdrew from her completely. Regina moaned, feeling a sense of emptiness.

She felt his breath against her damp cheek as he whispered, "I love you," and then covered her mouth with his own in a gentle kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, a musky, bittersweet taste. Robin moved from her sweet limbs and left the bed, he returned a few moments later and she felt herself lifted in strong warm arms and carried to their bath where he let her soak in the huge tub.

The weeks were going by with Robin and Regina settling into a normal routine, she found herself this day gazing out the huge library windows. She lifted her chin in a defiant manner, she remembered exactly the lengths this man had gone to secure his prize, her. And again she congratulated herself over her decision never to yield her heart to him. God knows she had a difficult time in not yielding to him, for he was an opponent who gave no quarter. By God, she had already lost her body to him, unable to deny the unbearable pleasure he gave her. Her soul, alas, had yielded as well, for he nutured and drew it from her. She sighed, remembering he had once promised her he would have nothing less than all of her, all that remained was her heart, but that she would hold from him, for it belonged to another-Daniel.

"Regina," Robin said as he walked into the library. He walked over to Regina, drawing her into the circle of his arms. He raised his hand and caressed her windburned cheek.

"You rode without me, Princess. Why?" Robin asked.

Regina shivered at his touch and felt a fluttering in her belly at his soft spoken words. A delicious shiver went down her spine as she felt her body against his. "You have already ridden and were engaged in business."

He smiled softly. "Aye, Princess, indeed I did ride a most tender mount this morning. A raven maned, fiesty mare with a soft saddle who I left quite exhausted and sprawled sleepily across my bed. So exhausted from her ride, I was unable to roust her up to put her in a different saddle.

Regina felt her cheeks pinken at his words. Refusing to be drawn, she asked. "You did not tell me you were going abroad. I felt quite foolish, you know when Mr. Bonidace asked." She moved back to the windows.

"Wanting nothing more but your happiness, I arranged a trip to France. On our way I thought a week in London, going to the opera, theater, and such, would be nice. Then I thought we'd travel to Paris and attend a horse race." Robin said.

"A horse race! Really?" Regina rushed over to Robin and stood between his legs, her dark eyes as big as saucers. "You're not teasing me, are you?"

Robin smiled in response to her question and shook his head.

Regina squealed with delight, throwing her arms about his neck, placing a quick kiss on his lips. Robin was pleased with her uninhibited response but would have liked to plunder her sweet mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him, as she rushed on. "Really? You do mean it, don't you?"

Robin nodded his head. "Have you a doubt?"

She laughed with joy, it was music to his ears. He vowed he'd take her anywhere, just to hear that sound.

Her laughter died with her words. "But Mother always said a horse race was no place for a lady, that only ladybirds and paramours attended such."

Robin lifted her chin with his fingers and said, "Princess, you are a duchess, you can do as you please, no matter what your mother's notions are. You are my wife, my lover, my paramour, if you will. And yes, we do have a horse entered."

"Which horse do we have entered?" Regina asked.

Robin loved the sound of the 'we' she had used. He loved her abandoned joy and he loved her more than life itself. "You shall see, love, and there'll be no prying it from me."

Regina pouted at his words, but Robin refused to be daunted, adding. "Our horse has better than fifty percent odds at winning but is virtually unknown. Will and John will be joining us there, for they are much interested in wagering some pounds."

Seeing the unasked questions in her eyes and knowing her love of gambling, he answered her. "And of course, Princess, you may wager all my wordly treasures, except of course,yourself. That I would not allow." Regina stiffened in his arms, but Robin held her tightly.

"You presume too much, my lord. You do not own me nor do you control me," Regina said.

"Really, Princess? I beg to differ, for you own and control me as well." She pushed against him, wrenching free. Robin smiled and she glared at him, knowing she was free because he allowed it.

"Princess, I control and own you body and soul, every morning, night and often in between." Robin said.

"Aye, but only then, my lord, never any other time." She stalked to the door, yanking it open, and before leaving, she turned and said. "Body and soul maybe, but never my heart."

As she walked out, she heard the underlying promise in the words that followed. "That, too, will pass."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina stood on the bottom rung leaning against the fence, her sweet rounded derriere, clad in black breeches, rubbed against Robin's groin as she turned to watch the horses approaching the finish line. The tail of her French braid caught Robin's chin as she turned her head sharply. Her high black boots struck his shin when she jumped in excitement as Thorn crossed the finish line first.

"Oh, did you see, Robin!" Regina exclaimed. She turned in his arms to face him. He stood behind her, hands braced upon the fence.

Robin gazed at her. She was refreshingly charming, her cheeks heightened with color, her eyes sparkled with excitement, and errant wisps of hair escaped her braid.

Impulsively Regina threw her arms around his neck, and he instinctively moved closer, pinning her between the fence and his long, hard form. "Wasn't he wonderful? I knew he would win. I told Will he would, odds or not."

Robin was inordinately pleased with her obvious happiness. "Yes, Princess, he is indeed wonderful, odds or not."

"Oh, Robin, this is the very best birthday. How can I ever thank you?" Regina asked.

He grinned at her innocent question, thinking of a numerous of ways, none which were appropriate at the moment. "A kiss, Princess, would do it."

Without a pause, she leaned fully against Robin's body placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Ah, Princess, I know you can do much better than that," Robin said.

As her fingers twirled in the hair at his nape, she considered his request. A teasing sparkle lit her eyes when she replied, "Robin, tis not proper," and she gazed about, continuing, "What will all these people think?"

"I don't give a damn what they think. Now, give a proper tribute to your husband," Robin said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Still uncertain but more than willing to do his bidding, she leaned into him, parting her lips slightly and placing them upon his. When she would have lifted her mouth, she found his hand held her head. His tongue teasingly traced her lips, then plunged into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play. Regina, stirred by him, kissed him back, her tongue boldly fencing with his.

Robin felt the fire light his loins, the blood rush to his manhood, which rose, pressing against Regina's belly. He checked his desire, and lifted his mouth reluctantly from hers. He saw the aroused passion in her dazed eyes and knew she felt the stirrings as strongly as he. Rubbing his thumb over her lip, he whispered, "Princess, if we continue I shall embarrass myself. As it is, I pray you do not leave me at the moment, for my breeches are straining at the bit."

Feeling herself as if her knees would give out, Regina rested her head against his throat, willing her own desire to burn down.

"Bloody hell," Killian said as he spat as he thew down his cigar, grinding it viciously with his foot.

John turned to him, a smile etched on his mouth. Tauntingly he inquired, "Lose, did you now? Well, it it makes you feel better, I lost a tidy sum to Regina." Shaking his head, he muttered, "Should have never taught her about odds and all."

Killian, his gaze resting on the figures embracing at the fence, replied, "Our friend has the devil's own luck when it comes to horses and women."

John, looking in the same direction, nodded in agreement.

Regina, after having gained some measure of control, lifted her head and saw the many faces turned toward them. "She whispered desperately to Robin, "Everyone is looking."

Holding her close, he replied easily, "Let them. I told you, Princess, I care not what people think nor say." She smiled up at him, leaning against his tall frame, casully fingering the stubble on his chin.

Seeing the horses lining up, Robin asked her. "Which horse have you wagered on, Regina?"

Regina turned to lean against the fence, securing her feet in the rung, "I wagered with Will over the gray." she replied, and turning to face him, added. "I did wager a large sum, though I think Will goaded me into doing so. I fear he and I will always be at odds."

Smiling, Robin remarked, "Don't worry, love about the amount, nor Will for that matter. He's always one to hold a grudge, you know."

"Well, had Touche not stumbled, I would have beat him, and well he knows it," she replied defensively.

"I guess you'll have to show him, won't you?" Robin pulled a cheroot from his vest pocket and lit it.

"Would you really let me challenge him to a race?" she asked incredulously.

A curl of smoke drifted upward as Robin puffed on the cigar. "Have you any doubt?" A smile lit her face at his words. The start of the race caused Regina to turn. Once again her exuberance over the race caused her buttocks to brush against Robin's groin. He groaned as she unconsciously rubbed against him.

"Regina, pay special attention to the horses parading by. "Regina watched mounts passing, noted a solid black filly, fine boned with four gleaming white hooves and a blaze. She watched the filly prance before her and sidestep daintly.

"Which would you choose? Which one would you bet on?" Robin asked.

Without pause, Regina pointed a slender finger at the filly. "That filly over there, Robin, the fiesty one."

He smiled and pulled on his cigar.

"I'll wager two hunderd pounds on her, Robin." Regina said.

"Not until I've collected, little one," interjected a just arrived Will. Regina pulled a face at him and withdrew one hundred pounds. Robin stilled her hand. Both looked to Robin, who explained.

'Perhaps, Will, you'd wish to wager double or nothing on this race?" Robin smiled down at Regina.

"Two hundred pounds?" Will asked. Robin nodded. Will looked at Regina, who smiled and agreed.

Will raised an inquiring brow and taunted, "But can you afford it?" He smiled at her, letting his gaze travel over the breech clad figure, and taunted further, "I wouldn't want to deplete your allowance and deprive you of the means to purchase a proper wardrobe."

Regina glared at him, her temper, beginning to flare, reflected in her narrowed eyes. Robin interjected, "Not to worry, friend, I'll cover her."

Will had wirness the public display between Robin and Regina. He had noticed how Robin had remained very close to her, even now as she was pressed against the fence by his body. He replied, sarcastically, "Cover her, yes, you've done that quite nicely today."

Not willing to be drawn, Robin smiled easily, asking "Which mount do you chose, friend?"

"Let the lady make her choice first, it's the least I can do before I take her money." Will said.

The lively twinkle in Will's eyes incensed her. She permitted herself a withering stare before sht rurned abruptly, causing her head to bump Robin's chin, and pointed. "The black filly with the white blaze and hooves."

"I prefer the blonde roan myself," Will said.

Robin grinned at Will, "Yes, it appears you are partial to blondes today." His eyes pointedly came to rest on Anatasia standing a discreet distance away.

"It would appear so," Will agreed, following Robin's gaze.

The report of the gun signaled the race had began. Regina rose to stand on the rung, her body rested against the fence, and her derriere rode high, brushing against Robin's groin, which burned with the contact. Robin, not the least bit interested in the race at hand, leered wickedly down at Regina's raised bottom, taking in its soft, rounded shape, while illicit thoughts and images ran rampant through his mind.

Regina turned quickly about, crying, "She won, Robin! She beat them all!"

Robin quickly masked his face agains this carnal thoughts and led Regina over to the filly. Regina stood admiring the horse and rubbed the soft black muzzle.

"Do you like her, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Oh, she is splendid, Robin. What is her name?" Regina asked.

"Duchess," Robin paused to relight his cigar. With cigar clamped between his teeth, he added, "And she is yours."

Intense astonishment touched Regina's face. She breathed one word, "Mine."

He pushed a stray tendril of hair from her face. "Happy birthday, love."

Impulsively she threw her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes, she drew his face to hers and pressed her open lips against his mouth. She moved closer, molding her body against his, pressing her breasts to his chest, her hips to his, and slowly curled her fingers in his hair.

The kiss she had began deepened, loosening the restraints of her passion. Her tongue stroked his mouth thoroughtly, as the flames of desire began to lick at her. Robin could no longer suppress his desire and kissed her, his tongue bolding meeting hers, stroking her mouth. His hands moved over her back, caressing, kneading her, pressing her closer to his rising desire.

A distinct cough brought Robin to his senses and reluctantly he lifted his mouth from a weak kneed Regina, who leaned heavingly against him, her face turned against his throat feeling his rapid pulse pound.

"Sorry to interrupt, friend," John said, who looked anything but sorry, "but my intentions, while untimely, are honorable. I've come to pay Regina her winnings."

"As have I," added an even less remorseful Will.

Regina at the moment could have cared less, she was still reeling from the effects of the kiss and merely smiled weakly at the intruders. While she had unwrapped her arms from Robin's neck, she remained leaning against him until she was sure her trembling legs would hold her upright. At that moment, Killian pulled the men away to chat on the sidelines.

Regina stood at the fence and watched the horses, as her eyes drifted they stopped and moved over a group, coming to rest on the slender figure of a man whose back was to her.

A nagging sense of familiarity oozed through her as she took in the brown hair, the lean, athletic physique. As if feeling her eyes upon him, the man turned. His eyes arched slowly back and forth in the crowd, stopping to hold her brown eyes. He turned fully to face her, and across the distance that separated them, Regina saw the face that haunted her dreams, and held her heart.

She saw Daniel...


	10. Chapter 10

Regina felt as if she were in a dream. Her legs, though moving, seemed to drift, never closing the distance that separated her from him. She drifted over to him as he broke from the crowd, moving toward her. Like in a dream, the rest of the world ceased to exist, as if they were the only people who inhabited it.

"Daniel? Is it really you?" Regina asked as she placed a hand out towards him, then she brought it back as soon as she did, she was afraid he would disappear right in front of her.

"It's me," Daniel said as Regina then placed a hand on his arm. She felt him beneath her. He was alive, he was real, he was here. Regina pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms about him as he did her.

"How is this possible? I saw you dead," Regina said.

"I was given a potion, which would make it appear that I was dead," Daniel said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Regina asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"Your mother sent a man who threatened my family, he told me if I didn't take the potion, then my family would all suffer, they would have been inprisoned at the very best. Regina, my mother was ill, I knew prison would kill her," Daniel said. "Regina, please know that I had no choice."

Regina was in shock about learning everything that had happened, her mother had made sure she married Robin. She had made sure that Daniel was lost to her forever, she went to any means necessary to ensure that Regina was Robin's wife.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry," Regina said. "I had no idea she would go to such extremes."

"I'm sorry too, Regina. It was a hope dream that one day I would be your husband," Daniel said. "I dreamed of our futures, of the family that we would one day have. Now you'll share that family with someone else."

At those last words, Regina thought of her husband. He was a good man, he was good to her. He actually paid attention to the things that she enjoyed in life. He was someone who was very important to her, someone she was beginning to actually care for. A lot.

"Regina, let's get away from prying eyes, and talk, just the two of us," Daniel said as he took her arm with the intention of removing her from the track.

Robin, acutely conscious of Regina at all times, noted her absence immediately. Looking up from the group of men, he scanned the crowd. His hand, which idly rubbed his chest, stopped when he saw a young man grabbing her arm. He felt an uncontrollable urge to throttle the man who dared to lay a hand on her. He broke from the group abruptly, crossing the distance separating him from them, removing his jacket as he went.

Both John and Will swiftly followed.

"Uh...uh..." Regina could not speak. She flushed feeling Daniel's eyes fall to her breasts, which were partially revealed by the subtle opening of her shirt, but before she could respond to his questions, she felt a coat dragged over her shoulders. Turning in confusion, she found Robin standing by her side, his arm possessively about her shoulders, pulling her against him.

Daniel stared up at Robin and released Regina's wrists, seeing the ominous glimmer in the blue eyes and the twitching muscle in the lean, hard jaw. Regina unconsciously rubbed her wrist. Robin leveled his gaze to Daniel. "Is there a problem, Regina?"

Regina stood speechless watching her dream vaporize into a living nightmare, then stammered, "I...ah, no."

Robin drew her closer. Regina balked and stiffened at high handedness, wanting to explain, but unable to speak or move. "I take it this is your husband, Regina?"

"Yes, Daniel this is Robin Locksley, Robin this is Daniel," Regina said.

Robin then knew who this man was, but the only thing he didn't understand was how this man was still alive. "I thought he had passed away."

"So did I, but it was a misunderstanding," Regina said.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, if you require satisfaction for my error-" Daniel was saying.

Regina was slapped right out of shock and cried, "No!" Her eyes lifted to Robin's, a plea of understanding in them. "He...didn't mean anything by it, Robin." She placed her hand on Robin's chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. Robin broke his stare from Daniel and looked down at her, seeing her plea etched across her face.

He saw the lines of tension at her mouth and brow, the look of concern in her eyes, and he briefly wondered, Me of him? Robin wanted nothing more than to ease her worry, erase her fear, reassure her. Lightly he fingered a loose tendril that fell on her cheek, then, cupping her chin tenderly in his warm hand, said "Do not fret love, I concede." Raising his eyes, holding Daniel's, he added pointedly, "This time."

John and Will slowly let out a collective sigh of relief.

Daniel merely nodded in recognition.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come, love, it is time we go. The carriage is waiting." Regina yielded.

"Good-bye," she whispered to Daniel before turning, letting Robin draw her away from her lost love.

Robin placed a booted foot on the seat and the other on the carriage floor. Regina rested between his legs, glumly staring out the window. She felt the hard, unyielding muscle of his raised thigh as the carriage rocked over the terrain.

John and Will sat across from her regarding her from lowered lashes as they carried on a quiet conversation with Robin.

Will produced a flask of brandy, pouring out three glasses, which he distributed to John and Robin. Robin leaned over, accepting the glass. Regina caught the clean, manly scent of him and shivered. His strong, warm hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to him. He offered her the brandy and she accepted it, sipping the strong brew, seeing the soothing effect it offered. The fiery liquid rushed through her veins. She took another long sip, handing the glass back. He smiled at her as a rush of color stained her face. He lifted and drank from the same spot her lips had touched. Regina settled back between his legs and stared off.

Regina paid scant attention to the conversations between the three men, for at the moment she felt so overwhelmed by the brandy, she could hardly think straight, let alone follow the conversation. Instead she allowed her thought to ramble.

I wonder why I thought he was taller? Now, Robin... She smiled appreciatively, and sighed. Now, he is tall and so broad and so...Robin! Robin with his gentle hands, especially the way they touched her, everywhere! All of a sudden she hiccuped, drawing another frown from John. She giggled, for some reason finding the whole situation at the moment funny.

The carriage's suddenly lurch almost toppled her, save for the three pairs of hands reaching out to brace her. She gazed about the carriage, seeing an assortment of looks etched on their handsome faces.

"You know, Will, Robin said I could challenge you to a race." She turned her head quickly, bumping Robin's chin. "Didn't you, Robin?" she asked, her words slurring.

Robin smiled down at her, "Yes I did, Princess."

Turning back to Will, her movements caused yet another jar to Robin's chin. "Sooo, what do you say, Willy?" She smiled smugly, snuggling against Robin, hiccupping loudly. She giggled delightfully at Will's frown. John drew his breath in sharply and rolled his eyes heavenward.

Will leaned forward and lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. "I accept, any time; you name the date and place."

"I'll ride Duchess!" she squealed, suddenly turning to face Robin, who dodged, avoiding the top of her head.

And you-" she pointed a slender finger at Will as she wavered back and forth, closing one eye, zeroing in on his blurry face "-can ride that blonde. I mean the one who're so partial to."

John, Robin and Will nearly spat out their brandy at her comment, knowing Will did indeed have a preference for blondes in a more tender saddle than Regina referred to. All three laughed heartily. Regina looked befuddled.

The carriage came to a halt and the door was opened by a footman. Will and John descended, followed by Robin, who carried a giggling Regina through the foyer of their home. As he ascended the steps, still holding his wife, he turned to John and Will, asking. "Are you accompanying us to Richilieu's this evening? We are spending the weekend, and tonight is Regina's birthday dinner."

"Do you know what that means? That means I can get whatever I want, cause I'm a woman now," Regina said with slurred words.

John and Will stood at the bottom of the broad, curving staircase. Will regarded her, and eyebrow cocked, in humorous surprise, a smile tipping the corners of his mouth, " A woman quite drunk."

Later that day, they were in the carriage again on their way to Robin's friend, Richilieu's house for the weekend. She had a pounding headache, but before she knew it, she was dressed and off to their host, who was know for the parties he gave.

She asked softly, "What type of parties does he host that are so legendary?" All eyes turned to her, for she had been, up to this point, silent.

Smilingly, Robin regarded her, catching the glimmer of her diamond necklace, which he presented to her this evening. "He offers a variety of entertainment, an array of food, and a weekend filled with festivities. i believe, Regina, you will enjoy our stay."

The coach pulled up the long drive, the clattering of the horses' hooves echoing over the cobblestones. The coach drew to a halt and four livery clad footmen appeared, opening the door and assisting the occupants in their descent.

They entered the impressive house, Regina looking around as they walked.

"Ah, Clinton, mon ami," a tall slender man with the lightest hair, almost white approached them. "Ah, so the rumors do not lie, you are indeed exquisite." He took her hand and bent over it, placing a kiss upon it. Robin smiled at his friend's reaction, then introduced Regina.

"May I present our host, Regina, Robar Richilieu," Robin said.

She smiled and curtsied prettily.

When the amenties were over, they strolled into the salon to await dinner. John and Will went about their own devices.

Robin handed Regina a glass of sparkling champagne. Regina, from lowered lashes, watched her husband, noting, as usual, his impeccable dress, which, as always, was simple yet elegant. This evening he dressed in black save for his white shirt and cravat. She noticed the heads of many woman turn to regard Robin; a twinge of jealousy touched her, as did a feeling of pride.

While Robin was talking to his friend Chad, she walked over to the windows to look out on the scenery of the grounds, her eyes widened and she spilled her champagne. There, standing near the stables, was Daniel!

Robin paused in his conversation when the glass fell to the carpet. He looked at Regina, seeing her stunned expression, he walked over to the windows and followed the direction of her gaze, coming to rest on Daniel. He knew he had to do something about this situation. He couldn't let her pull away from him now, not when they had made very good progress. For the first time in his life, he felt threatened. He had faced many over the barrel of a gun, and crossed many with a sword. But his was different, for the solution was not who possessed the strength or sharper wit or skill, but rather who possessed the heart.

The butler announced that dinner was being served. Robin walked over to Regina and offered her his arm, she allowed Robin to lead her from the salon to the dining room. Robin was seated across from Regina, he saw the battle going on in her mind. By the time the cheese and fruit trays were replaced with ice cream and kirsch, Robin had his solution worked out.

On the other hand, Regina was more confused and frightened than ever. One part of her cried out to hold on while another cried out to let go. She knew not her heart nor its dictates anymore. She felt as if her foundation was like a sand castle, slowing crumbling with each wave.

The rest of the evening was a ballroom of dancing with more champagne flowing, Robin danced with Regina several times, making sure the first and last dances were his, which they were. As she danced with him, as soon as she touched the warmth of his hand, she felt safe.

Seated at the dressing table, combing her hair, lost in thought so deep, Regina neither heard nor saw Robin enter and close the door.

He quietly leaned against the wall to gaze at Regina. He thought about the decision he had made at dinner this evening. He felt her battle her fear, and knew the time had come. He watched her pull the brush through her locks, absorbed in her dreams, holding on to them, she was totally unaware of his presence. His eyes moved slowly over her form, resting on her dark mane which shone with rich luster. His eyes then rested on her waist, thinking if he went through with his plan, her now slender waist in three months time would thicken, and her breasts, which were full, would grow heavier as her slender belly swelled with his child. There was no going back, he thought. It was a chance he must take, for he wouldn't allow her to rebuild any portion of the wall he had taken down. He would not allow her to hide from him and immerse herself in her dream.

He shook his head. No, he could see through her, just one look in her eyes told him the dream had become flesh and blood again. His threat now had a face he needed to erase from her heart. It was time she realized that _now_ was what mattered. She must forget the past. Ready or not, now was the time for her to give him her love. Tonight she must yield her heart. It was time for her to give him her love, open her heart and let him in, let him touch her inside.

Robin startled Regina when he stood over to lean against the bedpost behind her. He caught her gaze in the mirror, holding it. "You startled me, my lord." "I think I shall retire now."

He spoke softly to her reflection. "And dream of a love of yesterday, of days gone by?"

"What more do you want from me?" Regina asked.

"Something money can't buy, Princess." His hand slid down her breasts, his fingers slowly circled her nipples. "I want you to love me. I want you, Princess, to take me deep inside you." His fingers moved, caressing her breasts, causing them to rise and fall rapidly. Her breathing became ragged.

Robin continued, "Let me touch you deeper than ever," as his hands played homage to her body. She closed her eyes against him, but his voice, lulling and filled with promise, continued, "to leave my mark, Princess."

She felt him move and come to kneel before her. He gently parted her thighs, lifting the edges of her chemise, and leaned forward. She felt his breath warm against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before he lowered his mouth, covering her core.

She bit back her lip to suppress a groan and failed when she felt his fingers part her nether lips and his tongue stroke her most sensitive spot. Her belly quivered, its muscles leaping across the flat surface. Passion pounded the blood through her heart as she soared higher, reaching the peak of delight, forgetting all else. His stroking tongue sent pleasant jolts through her, and her hands, involuntarily, grasped his head, holding him, pressing him on. She opened her eyes, catching her reflection in the mirror. The woman in the mirror looked back through eyes dark with passion, lips parted, hair wildly streaming about her shoulders. She dropped her head back, moaning.

Robin felt her tension, her fingers wrapped in his hair, the spasms of her muscles and knew he would soon taste her release. He lifted his mouth and gazed up, hearing her cry of disappointment when he left her. He rose and stood above her, seeing her eyes glazed and dark with unfilled passion.

"Come, make love to me, Princess," he whispered hoarsely as he removed his cravat and began working at the buttons of his vest.

"Come, let me touch you," he taunted as he unfastened his shirt, "deep inside you." He pulled his shirttail from his breeches and let his shirt fall open.

She was overwhelmingly aware of his hard, chest and stared at him with longing, arching for the fulfillment of his lovemaking. She felt the ache between her thighs, throbbing incessantly, and felt her blood race hot through her veins. She was taut as a bowstring, his words were promises she knew he would keep.

"Oh, please," she pleaded between breaths, begging him for release.

"Love me, Regina," he whispered, shrugging out of his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

She stared at the wide, firmly muscled chest. She felt her own warm and thick moistness, aching to flow. Impulsively her hand moved, an instinctive gesture to release herself.

"It will not be as good without me, you know." He rubbed his hand down his chest, watching her eyes follow his path down to the fastener at his waist.

Regina raised her eyes. He captured them with his. There was no denying the promise she read in those blue orbs. She didn't know if he spoke the truth, but trusted him. She wet her parted lips and again pleaded with him, her need reflected in her eyes. "Please," she whispered brokenly.

Robin was not immune to her need nor her pleading and wanting nothing more than to sweep her up and make to he, but he held fast. Their whole life depended on the few short steps she had to take. "I'll give you what you crave." He opened his arms to her. "Just love me, come love a man, not a dream."

She leaned her head against her shoulder, slowly rubbing it back and forth, and closed her eyes, imaging a hand moving over her, a tongue releasing her, yet still she felt no release, only raw hunger no dream could satisfy. Her hands moved slowly up and down her arms, teasing her raw nerve endings. She opened her eyes to find his breeches undone and opened at his waist.

Love him? But how, she knew not.

"Come, Princess, love me, you know how." His voice was endearing, tempting. His words released her and she rose, holding his eyes with her, and closed the distance between them. Her body ached with need and love she knew this man could give. Her chemise fell away from her, she came to him, reaching up with both hands, holding his face, which she drew down to hers, cupping his jaw with her fingers splayed over his cheek. Her thumb brushed his lips, which he parted, and moved seductively over them, occasionally touching the tip of his tongue. She moved closer, moaning when her sensitive breasts brushed against his chest. She pressed against him, flesh against flesh, man against woman. She stood on her toes and covered his mouth with hers, tasting herself on his tongue when she coaxed his to parry.

Robin's groan gave her confidence and a certain power in her allure and she pressed herself against him, feeling his rising member against her belly. She ached. Robin stood, arms at his sides, hands clenched. His body was like a bright flame which Regina stoked. He felt her trail kisses down his neck and twirl her tongue about his ear. He groaned and Regina became bolder with her new found power, sliding her hands from his face, over his chest, feeling the heavy pounding of his heart. Her tongue encircled his nipples, while her hands slid boldly down his taut belly, which quivered in spasms of anticipation. Lightly she teased the muscles, watching in fascination how they rippled. Her hand stopped at his waist of his open breeches. Robin's sharp intake of breath cause a smile to her face. She slid her hands down the sides of his breeches, which fell. His member popped free, full and very potent. Robin stepped back, Regina took in the virile form, missing no detail of his manly perfection. A sense of pride, of ownership, fleeted through her

Regina moved closer to him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, and then lower, until she felt his member slide between her breasts. He groaned. And she he felt her cup him and draw him into her mouth he gasped. While she had not the expertise of a seasoned courtesan, her innocent ministration brought him to the poing of where he threatened to spill himself.

He gasped out, "Don,t love...stop."

When she felt him grasp her shoulders to still her, she fell back onto her knees and looked up at him wondering how she displeased him.

Seeking to reassure her, he drew her up against him, whispering, "No, love, you'd render me useless." His member throbbed painfully with his carefully leashed control, but he held her close, noting her breathing matched his own short, ragged gasps.

Regina wanted nothing more than to quench the burning between her legs and moved closer to him, rubbing against him. Knowing her need, he lifted her easily up against him. She wrapped her arms about his neck, and her legs about his waist. He moved to carry them to the bed. Regina whimpered against his throat in frustration, feeling his hardness against her core. She arched against him, causing Robin to lose his balance and fall backward onto the bed.

Beyond the limit of endurance, Regina straddled his lean sides and lowered her arching warmth on his member. Both drew in sharp breaths as one descended and the other rose to become one. Grasping her hips, Robin rose, trying to give more of himself to her. Whimpering aloud and pounding on his chest, she cried, "Please, you promised, please."

With a growl, he tossed her on her back, thrusting deeply into her, feeling her widen and arch to meet his driving thrust, bringing him deeper into her welcoming flesh.

Robin reared back, pulling her legs over his shoulders, and thrust deeply into her.

Regina felt his penetration, felt him touch her as never before, as no other ever would. And at that moment she loved this man. Their eyes locked and she whispered to him, "You're so deep...you touch my womb."

He looked down at her, into her eyes, and saw tears, her love and groaned aloud. "I shall fill it."

And then she felt him bring her to the edge of climax and she cried out, "I love you." His hand moved to hold her head as his body moved over her and she whispered, "I love you." What she saw in the blue depths of his blue eyes surprised her, the glistening of tears. And when the rippling convulsions of her climax brought him to spill his seed and fill her womb, tears slipped from the corners of his eyes as the woman he loved gave him her heart and he gave her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came, and with it, bright sunlight, which streamed into the room, its fingers touching the faces in sleep. The chirping birds had long since risen, and the soft, insistent knocking disturbed the couple who lingered in that half sleep state, comfortably and contently entwined about each other.

Robin was the first to open his heavy lidded eyes. He held his breath for a moment to be sure the knocking was not his heart, but the door. He gazed down at Regina molded against his side, her leg straddling his thigh. His eyes roamed appreciatively over her naked buttocks and he would have continued, save for the incessant knocking. Robin pulled the sheet up over them and called out, "Enter."

An impeccably dressed servant rushed in, unusual for him since the valet was always quite stolid and pompous. He approached the bed a bit hesitantly, still not used to serving both master and mistress. He averted his gaze from Regina's form. His eyes betrayed his discomfort when Regina, in her sleep, moaned and sighed, snuggling closer to Robin.

Robin shot him a grin an asked," Yes, Mortimer, what brings you here?" Robin reached for a cheroot, which Mortimer quickly intercepted. While Mortimer never approved of the filthy habit, he was most grateful for the diversion from this most embarrassing situation. After lighting Robin's cigar and procuring an ashtray, again Mortimer averted his eye from Regina and stared at Robin.

Robin puffed leisurely on the cigar, noticed a flush creeping up his valet's face, and raised an eyebrow in question. "Er...Your Grace, Monsieur Richilieu sent me to see if you or Her Grace are ill." Mortimer wrung his hands nervously as Robin regarded him with a puzzled look. "The hunt, Your Grace...Twas scheduled for early morn. They are awaiting you and Her Grace." Mortimer raised his eyes to include Regina, then quickly looked away when she kicked out a slender leg.

Seeing his valet's discomfort and always delighting in upsetting him, Robin took longer than necessary to reply. "Tell Richilieu we will be down within the hour."

"Very good, sir." Mortimer said as he quickly left the room.

Regina slowly drifted up from her sleep, hearing the closing of the door. Slowly she opened her eyes, still heavy with sleep, and saw Robin lying beside her, smoking his cigar.

He smiled softly thinking how soft and beautiful she looked when she first awakened. She returned his smile, laying her head against his shoulder, snuggling against his body.

Robin shifted his leg, which rode strategically between hers, brushing against her woman's flesh. Regina felt the thickness of his thigh against her and the beginnings of a sweet ache. Blinking away the remnants of sleep, she allowed her body to move against the pressure of his thigh.

Robin smiled, moving his knee closer, applying delightful pressure, feeling her grow warm and moist against his leg. Reaching over, he pulled her beneath him. He was stopped by a knock on the door and called out angrily, "What!"

Mortimer's head peeked around the door, his eyes widened as his face turned crimson at the sight before him.

"What the hell is it now?" ground out Robin.

"Ah..er...Monsieur Richilieu wishes to know which saddle to tack Her Grace's mount," stammered Mortimer.

"Hunter. Now, get the hell out of here!" Robin yelled.

Realization slapped Regina awake. She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist, and covered her mouth. The hunt! She scrambled to get out of bed, but Robin snaked an arm out, catching her about the waist and holding her to his supine form.

Looking down at him, love shining in her eyes, she said softly, "Robin, the hunt. We're late. They are waiting."

With the cigar clenched between his teeth and a mischievous look in his eyes, he replied. "Let them wait, Princess, or let them hunt." Removing his cigar, but holding her, sure she would dash away as he reached over and put it out, a wicked grin lit his features as he said, "I've a need to improve my skills on a mount worthy to be ridden. Moving his hand down her belly, feeling the muscles jump under his fingers, he found her soft, moist essence.

"And, you, milady, need to improve your skills as a rider."

Regina smiled, then put her hands against his chest, pushing him away, explaining, "Nay, Robin. They will know. I will not be able to face them, nay." She shook her head.

"Princess, they already know. Why else would be be abed so late?" he reasoned.

Frowning at his words and shaking her head, she persisted, "Nay, they will only think we were tired and slept," She smiled brightly at her explanation.

"Like hell they will! I'll not let them believe I'm some tired old man in need of rest." He moved his fingers slowly over her core. "Nay, Princess, as you say, they will know. for there is nothing like the glow of a recently bedded woman, all rosy and radiant."

He lifted her, and just as his tip teased her opening, he said huskily, "Aye, Princess, they will see my mark on you this morn." Before she could utter a protest, he lowered her onto him, and a deep moan from her throat was her response.

Sure enough, as the descended the steps an hour later, Regina's cheek bloomed like the petals of a red, red rose. It was evident that everyone knew what had detained the duke and duchess this morn. The stares from the sea of faces awaiting them made Regina want to thrash Robin She colored fiercely, her cheeks becoming warmer when she caught Will's snug smile, John's wide and knowing grin, Killian's infamous raised brow, and Richilieu's slow, secret smirk. And then there was Daniel's look of disbelief.

Daniel was helping take care of the horses on Richilieu's estate, he watched Regina move to where the women all stood. John watched Robin watch Daniel, and Will watched John watch Robin watch Daniel. Will threw down his cigar, shaking his head, thinking he didn't need any of this. Robin knew the moment Regina moved by the looks on Daniel's face. Robin moved toward her, coming to stand by her, smiling softly, offering her a sip of his brandy. She took a sip as he held the glass to her lips. Robin reached up, brushing a lock of her hair from her face, then lightly brushed her lips with his. Placing his arm across her shoulders, they descended the steps.

The call to mount brought all to their horses. The teams were chosen, and much to Robin's dismay, Regina and he were separated. His displeasure stemmed from the knowledge of her fear of the kill and his need to protect her.

Robin saw Will was to ride with Regina. He nudged his mount forward, cutting Will off.

"What goes, Robin?" Will asked.

Lighting a cheroot and offering one to Will, he explained, "Keep an eye on Regina if we should get separated."

Will puffed leisurely on his cigar, gazing over to his team, seeing Daniel mounting a horse. Turning to Robin, an eyebrow raised in disbelief, he cocked his head in Daniel's direction. "From that twit?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, an expression of pained tolerance crossing his features, Robin remarked, "Be serious."

"Then tell me the danger and I will keep her from it," Will said.

"The kill." At Will's puzzled look, Robin elaborated, "She cannot handle the kill."

"What's she do? Go all aflutter and swoon?" Will asked.

"Precisely." Robin spurred his mount, leaving Will muttering to himself as he made his way. "First we have an old flame, nearly a duel, and now the vapors, bloody hell, I don't need this."

Will was put back on Robin's team as Regina's team had far too many riders, once he was gone Daniel made his horse go up to hers.

"Good luck, Regina," Daniel said as she smiled at him and the horns were off as the riders took off.

Robin's team had come to a dead end, and some of the women wanted to rest before looking again. Robin was impatient to be back with Regina, "Killian will remain with you all. Will and myself will head off."

Regina saw the pack surround the petrified fox. She tried to leave but the other riders kept pushing her forward. The need to escape was overwhelming, a primitive terror born of fear overrode reason. She raised her terrified eyes in search of Robin.

The group moved in on her, shouting, "Bloody the duchess, bloody the duchess." Someone pulled her from her mount and drew her to the hounds. She watched in horror as the hounds attacked the fox, she cried and bile rose to her throat. She tried to back away but was restrained.

"Come now, its tradition," one of the men said as one of her cheeks was smeared with the fresh blood then other other. Instinctively she touched her cheek and looked at her bloody hand. She gazed down at her shirt, splattered with blood, then looked up at the crowd celebrating their blood sport. She backed away, terrified, in shock, then turned never seeing Robin or Will trying to push their way into the crowd, and screamed.

No one heard it, but Robin saw her terrified face and silent scream.

She fell in her rush to be gone, slipping on the muddy bank. She scrambled up, bile rising, threatening to spill, and she ran. Robin followed and saw her stumble, nearly falling into a ditch. He pushed his mount to gain on her.

Regina ran, her hair streaming out, tears blurring her vision. She was very close to complete hysteria and unaware the ground sloped. Stumbling, she would have toppled down the steep hill had not an arm swooped down lifting her up. Robin swung her across his saddle within the safe circle of his arms, bringing her close against his chest. Gently he moved his hand up and down her back until her sobs slowed, whispering, "Hush, hush." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his arms. Her sobs slowed to gulps and hiccups. She turned her face in to his chest, feeling protected and safe.

"I...I...I'm going to be sick."

He swung down, and when her feet his the ground, she ran, tripping over a tree root, sprawling to her knees. Nauseated bile rose as she heaved. She felt fingers pulling back her hair as she emptied her stomach, leaving her weak. Robin lifted her up, feeling her tremble.

Will arrived and dismounted, taking Regina as Robin remounted. Will saw her bloodstained cheeks where her tears cut paths through the clotted blood. His eyes traveled over her bloody shirt. He handed her up to Robin with a question in his eyes.

"Relay my excuses. I'm heading back." Robin said as he took off

Regina sat across his lap, locked in the shelter of his arms before a fire which burned in the hearth. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling him kiss the top of her brow, her eyelids, and the tip of her nose. She was clean, warm and safe. She drew up her knees, which poked out from under the lawn shirt she wore. Robin casually caressed her bare legs. She sighed.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the silence, and Robin called out, "Enter." Mortimer entered and poured two glasses of brandy, while he stole looks at his mistress.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

Robin shook his head.

After he left, Robin picked up the glass, "Here, Princess, take a sip." Dutifully Regina obeyed and Robin turned the glass to where her lips touched and drank as well. Regina moved her hand soothingly over his chest. The feel of his chest gave her a sense of security and she felt safe. She accepted another sip of brandy, feeling its warmth spread into her limbs.

She leaned her head back against his arm, watching him finish the brandy. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked down and smiled softly, brushing a newly washed tress from her forehead. "Feeling better?"

She nodded her head and softly said, "It was horrible. All the blood. The poor little thing was mangled and..." She stopped, turning her head in to his chest, and began to cry softly.

"I know, Princess, it's all right now. Hush, love. You're safe now." he whispered soothingly.

"You don't think I'm childish, do you? I just-"

"Hush love. No, I don't think you're childish, quite the contrary." He smiled and continued, "I knew about your aversion to the kill. I even know about your aversion to eating meat."

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"I love you. I made it my business to know all about the woman I love."

She snuggled against him, then remembered how every meal served always offered two entries, one meat, the other fish. She remembered all sorts of things, her breeches, the saddle, the bonbons, her violets. Things she took for granted, things no other, not even her father, had bothered about.

She moved his hand over her legs to caress her thigh, then travel over to her core, where it rested intimately. She lightly touched her tongue to his chest, circling his nipples.

Robin's fingers moved till they found the source of her pleasure and began to caress her. When she lifted her head, he covered her mouth and stroked her till Regina was aware of only the pleasure she felt, and all images of the hunt disappeared. Robin rose, carrying his precious bundle to the bed, where he laid her down and joined her. Regina welcomed him with open arms and parted thighs and he reared over her, entering her slowly, finding her moist and ready for him.

He made sweet, gentle love to her, after which she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 B

_**A/N-This is an alternate version of the last chapter, it is the same until a certain point as the previous one. A good friend who has been here for me and never wavered, asked me to please do was not easy for me to write, I know some think I shouldn't be upset with the direction of the show, but I can't help it, I just feel like I have been lied to.**_

_**So to Jordan, this is for you. I hope you like this.**_

The next morning Regina woke up before Robin did, she carefully removed his arm from around her waist and slipped out of the bed. She quickly got dressed and quietly headed to the door, she looked back at Robin sleeping in the bed. She headed to the stables quickly and looked around for the one person she needed to talk with.

"Daniel," Regina said as she found him rubbing down a horse. He stopped what he was doing and headed over to her immediately.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he stood in front of her.

"I had to see you, and talk to you," Regina said.

"Regina, I'm glad you came here," Daniel said as he took her hands in his.

"I am so sorry about what my mother did to you, to us," Regina said as a lone tear slid from her eye and landed on her cheek.

"I guess things worked out like they were meant to," Daniel said as he looked into her face. "You'll always be that beautiful young girl I fell in love with, who I watched become a master horsewoman. And now when I look at you, I see a mature young lady."

"Oh, Daniel," Regina said as she pulled him in for a hug. He was such a good man, why did things have to go the way that they had? Why couldn't they have made it? She should have ran away with him so many times when she had the chance. But her mother had taken all that from her for social standing.

Robin stretched as he woke up in bed, he moved an arm out to reach for Regina but his hand only found cool sheets. Robin turned and opened his eyes to find himself alone in the bed.

"Regina?" Robin called out, but heard no response from the room. He thought where she might be and it hit him like a boulder. She had gone to the stables, to see the stable boy. Robin quickly got out of bed and got dressed and made his way to the stable, not sure what he would find there. But he was not prepared to give Regina up, and if the stable boy thought he was going to take her from him, then he better be prepared to loose.

"I will always have a spot for you in my heart, Regina," Daniel said as he pulled back and took her face in his hands.

"I'll always love you, Daniel, always," Regina said as she looked up at him. Daniel smiled as he lowered his head and Regina didn't have time to think before his lips were on hers. But before where his kiss had always sent thrills through her, now it was different. She did love him, and her head and heart both knew she always would love him. But another was also in her heart now, he had formed a small crack and basically forced his way into her heart.

Robin walked into the stables to find his wife, in the embrace of the stable boy, kissing him. Rage and pain exploded in his heart, he was loosing her! He had thought they had just made some huge steps in the right direction. She had told him that she loved him finally, she reached for him in her sleep, she looked to him when she was in such situations. How could she be kissing another man like this? He knew the man had been the first man she had loved, but things were different now with them. They were meant to build a life together, have a family together, he wanted to be the father to her children more than anything. Yet how could they have a life together when she was still pining for another man? He had to put a stop to his once and for all.

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise first thing in the morning," Robin said as the two lovebirds broke apart.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she stood in front of Daniel as Robin approached them. Daniel tried to move to get out behind her, but Regina wasn't having it.

"I was looking for the woman who the other night was under me, telling me how much she loved me as I made love to her," Robin said making sure Daniel knew this.

"Robin, please, it's not what it looks like," Regina said.

"Oh? Well then, _my dear wife,_ tell me exactly what it is then," Robin said.

"Your Grace," Daniel began as he moved to stand in front of Regina, facing Robin. "I took advantage of your wife, she is innocent in all this. I understand if you want satisfaction."

"Robin no! I'm the one who came to him and wanted to talk to him, I wanted to say goodbye to him, I felt like he deserved it after what happened to him. Please try to understand," Regina said as she tried to make him understand this incredible situation she was in.

"Regina, go back to our room," Robin said as he looked at his competitor for her heart. "I think it's time I have a word with him."

"Robin, please, I'm the one to blame," Regina said.

"Rest assured, wife, we will talk about this manner in private," Robin said as he finally looked at her.

"Go, Regina. Your husband is right, it's time we talked," Daniel said as Regina looked from Robin to Daniel and then finally walked out of the stables, her emotions were all over the place.

"As you are well aware, I never laid with your wife," Daniel said as Robin felt his rage start to build again.

"You over step your bounds," Robin said.

"I love Regina, I've been in love with her for years now, but I also understand she loves you as well," Daniel said.

"She is my wife, she will be the mother of my children. And I'll have no one come between the two of us and our lives together," Robin said.

"So do you wish to have a duel with me then?" Daniel asked.

"No, but you're not to come near my wife again," Robin said as he moved to stand down the other man. "Do you understand me?"

"What I understand, is that you're afraid of loosing her to me," Daniel said boldly.

"Heed me, you've confused her. She loves me, and soon we'll have our first child together, especially after the way she made love to me last night," Robin said as he saw the man's face turn. "She took me deep in her body as well as her heart, calling out my name as she did so."

"Then you should have no fears of loosing her to me," Daniel said as he walked away from Robin.

"Daniel," Robin called out as the younger man turned around to look at him. "If you dare to kiss my wife again, I will challenge you to a duel. And I never loose." Daniel nodded as he turned and left the stables.

Robin took a deep breath before he headed to their room. He knew this was not going to be an easy conversation he was about to have with his wife, but it had to be done if they were ever going to be able to have a future together. He walked into their room to find his wife pacing the room.

"Robin, did you...is Daniel alright?" Regina asked.

"Such concern for an old lover," Robin said. "But none for your loving husband?"

"You know better than anyone he was never my lover," Regina said.

"That is very true, but to answer your question," Robin said as he walked over to the table and poured himself a brandy. "Your stable boy is alive and well." He couldn't help but get a little upset over her sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to kill him, unless he gives me just cause to," Robin said.

"Robin, he has done nothing! He was given a potion to fake his death by my own mother, all to force me to marry you!" Regina said rather loudly.

"Has it been so bad, being married to me?" Robin asked as he walked over to where she stood. "Because last night when you were riding me, you didn't seem to mind it. Or how about the other night when I had you on your knees, and you were telling me how much you needed me. Or the night you finally told me you loved me? Was all that so terrible?"

"That's not what I meant and you know that," Regina defended herself as her face blushed red.

"Then how about you tell me about it then," Robin said. "What has been so bad being married to me?"

"I didn't get to choose you to be my husband!" Regina finally answered.

"But I chose you, I knew we would be like this with one another," Robin said as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I knew this fire and passion was inside you, waiting for the right man to start the spark."

"And you're that man," Regina said.

"You better believe that I am," Robin said. "Even if my blushing bride tried to stab me on our wedding night."

"You...you knew about that? How?" Regina asked.

"I could feel your arm over my head, and later I found the knife in our bed," Robin said. "Not the best way to start our wedding night, I'll admit. But what made you stop?"

"I don't know, honestly. I wanted to, my thoughts that night were that you were the reason I was married to you and not Daniel," Regina admitted. Her words didn't cause him any more ease than before.

"You're still in love with him," Robin said.

"I'll always care and love him, nothing can change that. Not even my love for-" Regina broke off, but Robin took his finger and lifted her chin to face him.

"Finish your words, Regina," Robin said.

"Not even my love for you," Regina admitted as Robin took her lips in his before she could say anything else. He picked her up and carried her to their bed and made love to her passionately.

Robin lay back against the pillows on cradled arms, his mind and body weary. He closed his eyes, waiting for much needed sleep to claim him. His mind drifted over the recent events. He felt Regina move close to him and snuggle against his side, then sigh. He smiled, for she had come to trust him, feel safe with him, and love him.

He cradled her against him, feeling her soft, silky skin. He felt her burrow closer to him for warmth. His thoughts drifted pleasantly as he prepared to sleep. She had given her love and heart to him. He'd known enough women to know, when a woman spoke, to listen to what she said with her eyes. He listened and saw moments of love and moments lingering doubt. He was not discouraged, for he knew her love to be tenuous and fragile. Time and the child, and there was no doubt after this weekend there would be a child, would make it stronger and take deep root.

Before he drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were that it would take a bit more time for her to lose any thread of doubt, any question of betrayal, and then all that remained was for Regina to admit she loved him above all else. This was a step she must take alone.

Regina stood at the open window, clad in Robin's shirt. Lifting her cup, she drank the sweet hot chocolate. It was eleven in the morning and she had just gotten up again, she had drawn the curtains, shielding the bright sunlight from Robin, who slept deeply.

As she placed her cup on its saucer, her eye caught a sheet of paper under the napkin. Her fingers lightly touched it. Then she picked it up, opening it. It read:

_Regina,_

_I had hoped to speak with you more. If you wish to leave your husband, I would love to be able to take you away. I truly want the best for you, no matter your choice. I love you, Regina._

_Daniel_

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She brushed it away with the back of her hand and lifted her eyes up as if to prevent the fall of more. Her dreams planned so long ago drowned with her unshed tears.

The note slipped from her trembling fingers, floated to the floor, as did her girlhood dreams of yesterday. The world at this moment seemed unkind, unfair. A thousand "what ifs" crossed her mind. What if she had never met Robin, never saw Daniel again? What if time and circumstance had been different? Then perhaps..but it didn't matter now, for all the "what ifs" could never alter the present.

The fact of the matter was, destiny had taken control of her life, and few were masters of their own destiny. She was not one of the few, nor was Daniel. The strong, ruthless ones turned the hands of fate to make their own destinies, and Robin was one of those few. And now it would seem her future lay with him. She had fought it, but could no longer deny she had come to love him. But was she more to him than a possession his ruthless nature desired, sought, and gained? Was she just another treasure bought and paid for to add to his worldly possessions? Nay, her mind screamed in self-loathing.

God, she had to believe him and believe he did not lie, nor betray her love.

The sound of stirrings brought her out from within herself and she turned to see Robin move onto his back. A soft smile touched her mouth, she felt her spirits lift. As she moved toward him, she closed the door to a past that had remained open for so long.

Regina padded softly toward the foot of the bed, where she stood gazing down at Robin. Her eyes traveled over his powerfully built chest. Her eyes scanned the handsome, strong planes of his face and settled for a moment on his mouth, which she knew curled as if always on the edge of laughter.

She smiled her love at his sleeping form and thought how boyish he looked as a some of his hair fell on his forehead. Just looking at him, she felt stirring in her belly, a pleasant ache beginning in her center. She marveled over the effect he had on her even while he slept. She felt a need, as it nature called, to feel him inside of her.

Her fingers moved, working on the buttons of her shirt, her eyes never leaving him. He stirred, causing the sheet to fall, exposing the lower half of his groin. His member rested in the nest of curls there, flaccid against his thigh. She marveled at its size and shivered in anticipation. A moistness began to flow within her and she lost herself in carnal images. She worked the third button with fingers that shook, and stopped, hearing voices in the drawing room.

Without a thought to her attire, she crossed the room in purposeful strides, opening the door and entering the sitting room. Closing the door behind her, she turned to lean protectively against it and came face to face with Richilieu. Mortimer gasped at seeing his mistress scantily attired in front of Richilieu.

Richilieu let his eyes appraise the delightful form. Mon Dieu, what a captivating picture she makes, he thought.

Remembering she was a duchess, and refusing to be daunted by his leisurely appraisal of her or knowing grin, Regina asked with as much dignity as she could muster. "Richilieu, is there something I can help you with?"

Smiling suggestively at her question, he remarked, "I cam to inquire if you or Robin would be attending lunch. You have missed breakfast and-"

Not allowing him to finish, she replied, "How kind of you, but we will be unable to attend. Perhaps your chef could make a tray?"

"But of course! Is there something special?"

"Yes, Robin is fond of eggs, and kidneys, oysters, and herring. Tea and perhaps a bottle of Bordeaux."

"And you, Duchess?"

"Some fruit, cheese and a salad if you cook can manage it."

"Bien, I shall have it sent up immediately." He turned, walking to the door, but was stopped at her words.

"No, monsieur, in about an hour or so."

He turned to see her close the door behind her. He smiled, whistling as he left the room. He would probably not see his friend until dinner, if at all. Maybe this marriage thing was not so bad.

Robin was dreaming he was sailing, when he first felt the stirring in his groin. He groaned softly at the sensation. "Mmm." Slowly his dream faded as his body responded and he drifted upward, as if coming from the bottom of a pool. He heard himself moan and felt his member grow hard and erect. Slowly he opened his eyes, savoring the incredible sensations. His eyes focused on the dark head which moved slowly up and down between his thighs. "Ahhh," he moaned, reaching out to touch her shoulders. He whispered hoarsely, and somewhat stupidly, "What are you doing, love?"

Regina looked up, her hand continuing where her mouth had been, moving slowly upward and downward as she breathed, "Loving you, Robin."

Her breathing sounded shallow, ragged, to him as his became rapid and harsh. His body was taut from the throbbing ache in his loins and the agony of the sensation she was creating within him. He managed to utter, "Don't, love," then moaned, "ahhhh."

"Let me love you, my lord." Her mouth closed over him, drawing him deep into the moist velvet sheath of her mouth.

He protested no more and yielded to her exquisite torture until he felt himself tighten and ache. "No, no more love, no more." He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her, and pulled her on top of him. Their faces met. Regina saw the straining and concentration etched across his handsome features and felt the wild hammerings of his heart. She inadvertently moved, causing him to cry out, "Don't move, love, don't!

Regina stilled. He opened his eyes and looking into hers, listening to what her eyes told him and what her words confirmed. "Please, I need to feel you inside me, my lord." He closed his eyes, groaning at her words, trying to gain a measure of control over his desire, and would have succeeded had she not mistaken his pause and implored in a broken whisper, "Please."

Feeling her hard nipples brush against his chest, and his member press against her belly, he whispered, "Do you wish to ride, love or to be ridden?"

His hand moved to her core, lightly stroking her source of desire, and not waiting for her reply, he grasped her hips, lifting her onto his erect shaft.

Regina groaned, gripping his sides tightly, setting the tempo to bring them to release. Robin tried to still her to prolong their joining but was unable to stop the convulsive heave and spurted himself hotly into her welcoming warmth. He groaned deep in his throat, a measure of pleasure, a measure of disappointment in not bringing her with him.

Regina gazed at him with passion dazed eyes. When he opened his, he looked up, seeing her unfulfillment and confusion, her lips still parted, her nipples erect, peaking from beneath the veil of her hair, her breathing still ragged. He lifted her from him and brought her against him, and she rested her head against his throat. A moment of silence passed and he whispered against her hair. "Pleasant way to awaken, Love."

Regina rested against him, feeling an ache, almost like a pain, throb between her legs, but she managed to ask, "Are you hungry, my lord?"

"Mm-huh." He smiled, feeling himself begin to harden at her innocent, yet suggestive query.

Lifting her head, she said, "I informed Richilieu-" Before she could finish, he tossed her on her hair, raising her legs over his shoulders, and before his mouth closed over her, he said, "For you, not food."

He brought her to a much needed release with his tongue, then plunged his eager member into her slick woman's flesh. And because he had already gained his pleasure, he was able to ride her into release after tumultuous release before he again took his own.

"I want to go home, Robin," Regina whispered as she lay satiated in his arms.

Lifting her chin with the tip of his finger, gazing into her eyes, he said, "Then to home it is." He gently kissed her lips.

A gentle knocking at the door caused him to raise his head and call, "Enter."

Mortimer scurried in, he rushed to open the curtains, letting in the afternoon sun, while he also directed a servant who rolled in a cart laden with an assortment of covered trays.

"Will you be bathing, my lord, my lady?" At their nod, Mortimer dashed off to the bathing chamber, ordering about the servants to make haste, lest the food got cold.

Mortimer opened the bottle of wine, allowing it to breathe. The two servants were in harmony today and quickly withdrew.

On their way to their bath, Robin stopped to view the array of food: oysters, shrimp, mussels, eggs, kidneys, and ambrosia of delights meant to appease the palate as well as augment one's sexual prowess.

With amusement he asked. "Who ordered this?"

Regina peeked over his shoulder, glancing at the array, and saw nothing amiss. "Richilieu, I believe."

Robin threw back his head, and a throaty laugh escaped as Regina took off in a run towards the bathing chamber, he quickly in pursuit.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N-I wanted to explain a few things, I have been so upset since Sunday before last. I truly didn't see this awful plot coming from Once. I'm not sure why OQ always gets sucker punched. The storyline brought up something that happened to me a few years ago, and it just brought back all the pain I had to endure during that time. It made me not trust anyone, not even to this day. I have calmed down some, but am still very upset, still not watching Once. A great friend who never wavered for me, asked me to please finish this story. I am trying to, as quickly as possible. It's very painful to write this as my heart breaks when I think of Robin and Regina now. I took down the chapter about Regina leaving Robin, this story won't be StableQueen. I know I upset some with the other chapter, I am sorry but I was just trying to get through the hurt I was feeling.**_

"But why do you have to go? Can't Will handle it?" Regina pleaded while helping Robin on with his jacket. He turned to face her and she began to straighten out his cravat.

"Princess, Will is tied up with the strikers, trying to negotiate a settlement," Lifting her face, gazing in her tear filled eyes, he promised. "I'll return in three days, four tops."

Snapping her head away, not in the least bit appeased, she turned her back to him. She watched Mortimer direct the servant to carry out his luggage.

What's wrong with me? she wondered, her eyes filling with unexplained tears. God, I'm so weepy lately, she thought as she brushed a tear away. And so tired. Every afternoon I have to nap, and just this morning I nearly vomited when Germane brought me blueberries in cream. She shuddered in recollection and pushed the thought away, asking. "Why do you have to go?"

Robin regarded her. His experienced eye traveled down her back, stopping at her slightly thickening waist. She had been excessively sensitive since they'd returned to England; her impulsive changes of mood, from exuberant to weepy, had not gone unnoticed by him. Her appetite was at times waning, then voracious. Even certain foods she normally turned her nose up at, she now could now hot have enough of it. Then there was the greenish tinge that colored her face whenever he smoked a cigar. These were all clear, undeniable signs she carried his child.

Patiently, he explained again. "Princess, Will is in Genoa, John is at sea, and Killian is handling the spring foaling. That leaves no one but me. I must go."

"Then take me!" She spun around, no longer tiffed, but now imploring.

He saw the soft curve of her slightly rounded belly and the fullness of her breasts, noting the tiny blue veins more prominent against her creamy skin. Her nipples were darker and larger as they pressed against the sheer cloth of her shirt.

Running his hand through his hair, he patiently explained. "The roads are not safe, Regina. We have been plagued with a rash of robberies. I would not endanger you."

"I would not call two robberies in six weeks a rash!"

"No," he said in a voice she knew brooked no argument. Tears filling her eyes, Regina brushed past him, stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Robin stood quietly going through his mental checklist. Evette had been summoned, Will was about, and he had instructed his head horse trainer Keegan, that Regina was not allowed to ride.

Shaking his head over the last item, he thought she certainly was not going to be happy over that restriction, especially since she was not yet aware she was with child. He considered telling her, for possibly she would then understand his concern, but he wanted her to realize her condition. Until she did, he would have to take measures to protect her and the child. Confident in his decision, he left the room to search for her.

He found her where he expected, by the window in his study. He saw her shoulders trembling as she sobbed, and walked toward her.

Regina heard him approach and turned, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, trying to appear indifferent between her gulps and sniffles.

"I...would have thought, my lord, you left. It is past time."

He smiled at her pretense and extended his arm to her. "Will you not see me off, love? Why, in the days of old, the lady offered the stirrup cup to her departing lord with her blessing."

Pouting and sniffling, she replied. "In the days of old, some lords gave scutage, my lord."

"Ah, my lady. I would never ask of anyone what I would not do."

Knowing his words to be true, she relented and walked to him. His arms encircled her waist, and together they went outside. As countless women before her, in days of old, she saw her man off and to battle without tears.

"What is the meaning of this! I want Xanadu immediately," she screamed at the young groom who stood with hat in hand, nervously twisting its brim.

"But milady, I have me orders."

Exasperated beyond belief, Regina waved an impatient hand at the groom, cutting off his words. "Yes, yes, I know. Well, we'll see about this."

Turning her head, her hair flying out nearly smacking the young groom in the face, she asked as she looked about, "Where is Keegan?"

"I heard he went to...Oh, there he be, milady." The groom pointed, relieved. Keegan appeared at the scene, for his lady, while normally a sweet thing, had turned into a regular termagant lately.

With purposeful strides, Regina moved toward Keegan. Just by the jaunty way she walked and the color on her cheeks, Keegan knew her temper rode high. He waited till she stopped before him.

"Keegan-" she pointed a finger at the retreating figure of the groom. "that miscreant says you gave orders I'm not to ride."

Keegan saw the glimmer of challenge in her eyes but responded easily. "That's right. That's what I said."

"Why?" she asked disbelievingly.

"But His Grace instructed it."

"He would do no such thing!" she screamed at him.

"Afraid so, milady," he answered, apologetically.

Pressing her lips together, she narrowed her eyes in anger. "Well, then, stand aside, Keegan. If you and that miscreant won't tack Xanadu, then I will!" She made to pass him, but he stepped in her way.

"Now milady, I can't let ye do at."

"You would stop me?" she challenged.

He nodded his red head. "I'd do whats necessary to carry out me orders."

She stood for a moment sizing up her opponent and then spun about, charging out of the stables.

"Bloody hell-"Will ducked quickly, a priceless vase smashing inches from his head against the wall, as he entered the study.

His eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in the books, the contents of Robin's desktop strewn about the floor, coming to rest on Regina, ready to throw another missile.

Covering the distance that separated them in a few strides, he grabbed her poised hand holding the missile. "Here, here! Now, what the hell is the matter?"

Regina fell against him, breaking into heartrending sobs, her tears making wet spots on his shirt. "I...I...just-" she gulped "want to r_iidde!"_ she cried.

Taking in the condition of the room as his hand moved comfortingly over her quaking shoulders, his eyes widened in disbelief at the havoc she wrought, and he asked incredulously, "You did all this because you wanted to ride?"

"Wouldn't," she sobbed.

"Wouldn't what?" he asked, confused.

"Let me ride," she cried, new tears falling freely on his already damp shirt.

"Who wouldn't let you ride?" he asked, becoming more confused by the moment.

Her head snapped up, hitting his squarely in the chin. Regina stepped out of the circle of his arms. She tossed her head and lifted her chin defiantly and spat, "Robin!"

Confusion etched his face. "But he isn't here."

"I know that, you dolt!" she said just before she spun around, exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking his head, Will muttered, "I sure in hell don't need this."

The sun had risen above the horizon, sending tiny prisms of light through the study window. Robin sat at his desk, going over the correspondence of the last few days.

He had arrived before dawn broke and had worked steadily since. He loosened his cravat and stretched back, leaning in his chair, his arms braced behind his neck, and closed his eyes. He had been apprised by both Keegan and a very confused Will of Regina's recent tantrum, and he wondered how his volatile wife would greet him this morn. He did not have long to wait, for the slamming of the door caused him to sit up abruptly, his eyes flying open.

Regina strode into the room, her breech clad hips swaying as she crossed the room, coming to stand before his desk, anger glinting in her eyes.

"You ordered I was not to ride?"

He withdrew a cigar, lit it, and nodded affirmatively.

"Why?"

Sitting up, placing the cigar in the ashtray, he asked. "Some hot chocolate?" He poured out a cup, not waiting for her answer.

Regina saw the pot of hot cocoa, knowing he had anticipated her visit, and this knowledge somehow made her angrier. The sweet aroma of the chocolate waffed up, teasing her nostrils, causing her stomach to churn in revulsion. She grimaced and shook her head but refused to be sidetracked. Again she asked, "Why?"

"Did you have breakfast already?" he asked, again ignoring her question, lifting a cup of strong tea to his lips.

The smoke from the cigar and the thought of breakfast made her mouth water in an awful way. She again shook her head, beginning to feel sick. Forcing her mind not to concentrate on her queasiness, she again persisted, "Why did you order I was not to ride?"

Robin could see she was fast becoming ill and offered, "Take a seat, love."

"I do not want to take a seat, drink hot chocolate, or eat breakfast. I want to know why." Contrary to her words, she sat.

"When was your last monthly flow, Regina?" Robin asked quietly, laying down his cup.

"What nonsense is this, Robin? I never ride then. What has it to do with your orders?" she asked, bewildered by his question.

"Since when, love?" he repeated firmly, yet gently.

When it dawned on her, she paled. It had not come for six weeks, since before the weekend at Richilieu's. She sat numb before him, fighting her nausea and the truth. Standing on shaky legs, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the desk, she choked out, "Impossible."

The duke's eyes glistened with pleasure as he gently said, "Hardly, impossible, rather highly probably. " And with unmistakable pride he added, "You carry our child."

"You planned this. You knew," she accused.

Grinning as only an expectant father does, he proudly stated, "I'd like to think of it as assisting nature in its cycle."

"Damn you! Think of it any way you want, I know better. Damn you and damn your child!" Her voice broke as she spun about, running from the room. Running out of the house, she ran past Will and Keegan.

At the edge of the headland, Regina stopped running. She wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks with the back of her hand and wrapped her arms protectively about her waist. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself. Her mind screamed in anger at Robin and herself. How could she have been so naive? Oh, how foolish I must appear to him. He had known what I had not! All the signs were there-morning sickness, frequent naps, cravings, erratic behavior. How could I have not known?

"_Ohhh,_" she cried, stamping her foot in anger as her tears fell. He had planned this, she just knew he had. He was high handed enough and arrogant enough to believe he had power over such things, and by God, if he just didn't!

"_Ohhh_," she cried again, thinking he had already decided it was time for her to do her duty and present him with an heir! Another possession to add to his others. She began to pave back and forth in agitation, remembering with startling clarity that weekend at Richilieu's. She shook her head, and stopped pacing. Nay, if the truth be known, she had been the seductress, not the seduced.

Her mind rebelled. You ninny! You're having a baby, not a consequence. A soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth, and her hand moved to her belly. It was with wonderment she imagined a baby curled protectively within her, and amazement that she had been so unaware of it.

Her stomach rebelled as the queasiness came over her. Bile rose quickly and she covered her mouth and scrambled to a tree, dropping to her knees, becoming quite sick. A strong, warm arm wrapped about her waist, bending her over as she heaved the contents of her belly.

"Easy, love, don't move. It will pass," he said gently, reassuringly. Regina complied with his request, grateful for his presence, and when her stomach stopped its fluttering and her head its spinning, she let him help her rise, and leaned against him with shaky legs.

"Take a sip and rinse out your mouth," Robin tipped the bottle to her lips and she spat, a very unladylike gesture, but she felt better for it.

"Feel better?" he asked, softly holding her steady. At her nod, he inquired, "Well enough to return?"

Regina rested her head against his chest, quite weary. They rode slowly in companionable silence until she said softly. "I've behaved quite wretchedly this past week."

Robin replied gently, "Expectant mothers are supposed to, love."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About my 'damn child'? Usually the radiant mother to be informs the father of his heir." He smiled down as she looked up to face him.

"The baby is not damned! You know well I didn't mean it. Don't you?"

"Yes, I know. How could I ever think the mother of my heir would think such?"

Regina stiffened hearing 'heir.' Seeking to understand herself and sort out her fears, she fell into thought. Again she broke the silence and stated quite blandly, voicing her fears. "You know, I will become quite fat and unattractive. No doubt you'll find me quite distasteful."

He smiled down at her, imagining her belly swollen, and said. "I expect you'll be quite rounded, but unattractive? Distasteful?" He shook his head. "Nay, I think not. I will no doubt still have my way with you, even if there is more of you." he added, grinning.

Seeing the unmistakable wide grin and glint of pride in his eyes, Regina took him to task, slapping playfully at him although she was quite pleased with his answer.

Smiling, she taunted, "Yet you will have to abstain, my lord, sometime."

Returning her smile, he countered, "Aye, but I'll manage the drought."

At her look of disbelief, he replied easily. "I would ensure your safety as well as that of my heir."

"I suppose your inflated male pride has not considered the possibility of a girl?"

A soft smile crossed his mouth, touching his eyes. "A possibility, love, but highly improbable, for males run in the family. There has not been a girl for generations."

Robin gazed down, holding her eyes. "But, love, if by some change of fate, you present me with a girl, I promise you I will buy her a gilded coach with four dapple grays."

She smiled up at him and said, "Would you really?"

"Have you a doubt, love?"

She shook her head. "None, my lord."

After a moment she laughed and Robin asked, "What's so amusing?"

"Poetic justice."

At his puzzled expression, she explained, "The Locksley defending a maiden's honor instead of taking it."

Robin threw his head back, letting out a peal of throaty laughter.

Later the entire household buzzed with celebration over the Duke's announcement.

Regina rested that afternoon while Robin posted letters to all family members, announcing the news of their expected bundle of joy. When he was done, he sat back and lit a cigar and sipped his brandy. He was much the picture of a proud expectant father, a grin splitting his handsome face. This is how Will found him.

"Well, now, if you don't look like the proud father to be." Will reached for a cigar and poured himself a brandy, seating himself in the soft leather chair and raised a booted foot to rest on the top of the desk. "Proud as the proverbial peacock, Robin."

"Your day will come, Will. I only hope I'm there when it does." Robin smiled as he leaned back in his chair. Both men sat in companionable silence, celebrating as men for generations have done-smoking good cigars, drinking fine brandy, and getting quite drunk!

Robin's mouth moved slowly down the columns of her neck, placing small, shivery kisses with its descent. He lowered his mouth over a dark, taut nipple, sucking lightly on it. Hearing her moan as he tugged upon it, he raised his mouth, whispering, "Does that hurt, love?"

Running her fingers through his hair she whispered, "Nay, not how you meant it."

He began again running his tongue over the nipple of first one breast, then the other. His hands cupped them, feeling their weight.

Regina moaned as she felt him slide his tongue down her belly and into her core. She cried aloud as his tongue worked it magic and brought her to pleasure. And when he slowly, deliciously entered her, she cried out in a shattering release and shortly felt him spill inside of her. Robin shifted his weight upon his elbows so she would not bear it and smiled down at her. "I love you, Regina." And while she did not return the endearment, he listened to what her eyes told him.

He slowly withdrew from her, savoring the sensation and rolled off, bringing her to his side. He felt her fingers on his chest. He was a much contented man, and he need not count his blessings, for his greatest one lay safely against him. He would keep her always safe, for she was his life."

"Robin," she said, softly. "I am frightened."

He knew she feared the coming birth, and drew her closer to him. "I will be there. Nothing, not death itself will keep me from being there.

And, as always, she felt safe with him and was able to drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N-Dedicated to Jordan**_

Will, a disarming smile etched from ear to ear, sat at a club across from Percy, his old friend.

"You've got he smile of a cat that caught the proverbial canary. Give over, chap."

"Another Locksley is expected at the turn of the year," he explained, his face beaming as if he had something to do with it.

"You don't say," Percy turned and called out, "Here, here chaps, Robin's expecting an heir come January. Pull out your wagering book and let's make our wagers, chaps!"

For once, Will dismissed the odds and probabilities, instead he wagered purely on desire-fifty thousand pounds on a girl!

"John, what a surprise. Do come in, darling."

"Put on your finery, Jezel." He picked her up, twirling her around and around. "Come now, Jezel, get dressed and hurry along." He patted her bottom as she rushed to do his biding.

John threw himself into a nearby chair, a satisfied smirk etched on his face.

"Darling, what's this about?" Jezel called from her room.

"We are celebrating in style, love. The theater, dinner, drinking, and loving. Now, hurry along, Jezel."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Procreation," he shouted.

"What?" she asked as she appeared, a look of confusion crossing her delicate features.

"Another Locksley's expected!"

The bursting blossoms of the wild roses of June in no way compared to Regina's radiant bloom; all blushing, pinks and reds.

Tiny fruits began to appear out of the blossoms, the bees were plump with nectar, and the birds brooded over their eggs while their mated brought them food. Regina, the fourth month of her pregnancy ending, shone with the sunny beginnings of life, growing in harmony with nature.

Sitting on the garden wall, she found that the sweet fragrances that hung heavy in the air threatened her queasy stomach. God, she hated this accursed morning illness, she hated the lethargy, her moodiness. God, she hated it all!

A flock of birds flew overhead and she shaded her eyes and longingly watched them, envying their freedom.

She muttered to herself, "Can't go without an escort, must ride Sugar Plum, must use a sidesaddle, and on and on."

Everyone hovered over her, Germane, Mortimer, Keegan. She couldn't move without someone asking where she was headed. She felt as if she were a child, not carrying one!

Even Robin had turned into an overbearing monster, placing more restrictions upon her freedom every day. Why, he even set John and Will as "guards" who no doubt reported her every action to him. Well, no more!

She heard the tread of footsteps and her lips tightened in rebellion, knowing for certain the "guards" had been set upon her. Lifting her skirts, she turned, fleeing from the garden, in pursuit of her freedom.

By noon the alarm was set off, for Regina was nowhere to be found. No one wished to be the bearer of bad news, especially since the Duke had been extremely short tempered today, demanding no interruption.

Standing outside the study door with fist poised to strike, Mortimer turned once again to Germane, who timidly nodded. He knocked.

"Enter," Robin called out in annoyance. Looking up over the contract in hand, he glanced at Mortimer, asking more harshly than intended. "Well, what is it?"

"Her Grace is missing."

"Exactly what do you mean by 'missing'?"

"As in gone, without a trace, sir."

Standing abruptly, throwing down the contract, Robin strode from the room. Reaching the stables, his mood little improved, Robin asked John, who just emerged from the stable, "Any mounts missing?"

A negative shake of his head was John's response, noticing the anger in Robin's face.

"Keegan, get my mount!" Robin shouted.

"The chicken escape the coop again?" John asked lightly.

Impatiently slapping his gloves against his thigh, Robin reported, sharply. "It would appear so." Then he mounted and was off.

John and Keegan shook their heads, thankful they were not Regina.

"What a fine pair we make, Duchess, soon we'll be rounded and cumbersome." She patted the pregnant mare's head, which was lowered, munching the sweet green grass. Walking barefoot through the meadow grass, holding the lead rope to Duchess's halter, Regina stopped to pick a flower, laying it in the basket hanging from her arm. She knew she had wandered outside the newly imposed boundaries, but didn't care. She was free again!

The pounding of hooves caused her to turn. Galloping up the crest on Mercury was Robin, who reached her, pulling the stallion to a halt.

Duchess, scenting the stallion, began to prance and fuss, Regina tried to calm the mare. Duchess would have none of it, backing, thus pulling forcibly on the rope.

"Leave her. Let go of the rope," Robin shouted at her, his voice edged in fear. Mercury began prancing, catching the mare's scent, and it took all of Robin's control to hold him.

"I said let go of the rope, Regina."

Before she could, Duchess reared up, pulling the rope through Regina's hands, burning the soft skin. The mare's front hooves came down inches from Regina. Robin reacted, moving Mercury forward, cutting the thrashing hooves from their target-Regina.

Regina cried out,"Robin, she's running away, do something!"

When he didn't respond, she turned to find him glaring down at her. Leaning forward and in a stern voice with no vestige of sympathy in its hardness, he spoke, spacing the words evenly. "Madame, you have exceeded your bound today. If you were not with child, I'd told you over my knee and spank you as you deserve. You have been told, repeatedly, not to leave without an escort, not to go wandering about, to inform someone of your whereabouts. What you have done today is place yourself and my child in danger. You will not, I repeat, will not leave the confines of our home without _me!_"

"How dare you! I am not some errant child and will not allow you to treat me as such!" she screamed back.

"Don't push me, madame. You behave as a child and should be treated as one. I will, if necessary, lock you in our room, thereby assuring myself of your safety and gaining some peace of mind, knowing that where I put you, I will find you."

Regina stood her ground when Robin moved his mount forward, refusing to let him intimidate her. A not so nice smiled crossed his face and he lifted her onto the saddle. He nudged his horse forward. Regina sat ramrod straight to avoid touching him.

Regina's chair remained conspicuously empty at dinnertime. Germane had announced that Regina would not be down for dinner.

Will finished his meal and, laying down his fork and knife, picked up his wine and regarded Robin.

"Well, Robin," he began, breaking the silence, "what are the new rules pertaining to Regina?" Without allowing for comment, he continued, "Are we to shackle her with ball and chain or perhaps just lock her in her room?" Will smiled at Robin's narrowed eyes and proceeded. "I'd suggest if you intend to lock her up, you consider barring the windows as well." Will sipped his wine, gauging the effect of his words, and added, "She is resourceful. Of course, I don't have to tell you that, do I?"

Refusing to be drawn, Robin replied, "She is not to leave the confines of the house without me."

"Well, that certainly makes all of our jobs easier since you're leaving tomorrow."

"Don't cross me on this, Will. I've listened to you plead her case all afternoon. Nothing has changed. You were not there when the mare nearly struck her down. As it is, her hands are badly burnt and cut."

"I told you, Robin, she's like a mare in season, skittish, restive, variable. Locking her up will not help."

"Believe me, Will. I am aware of it. I am only pulling back on her bit, she'll have her head soon. A clearer one, I hope." He lifted his glass and finished the remnants of his wine.

"I hardly think she'll see it that way."

"No, I'm sure she considers me quite arbitrary."

"More like tyrannical, I'd say."

"No doubt, but my orders stand until I return."

As Robin entered the sitting room, Germane walked out of the bedchamber carrying the dinner tray.

Eyeing the untouched plate, he questioned his wisdom of his actions. Germane put him at ease. "She'll not starve, Your Grace. What ye did was for her down good. She's a bit headstrong, but she'll come around."

Robin smiled down at the wrinkled face. "I suspect you're right, Germane."

He entered the bedchamber and stood at the foot of the bed, his fingers working the buttons of his shirt. He gazed down at Regina, who was sound asleep from the laudanum he had lightly laced her wine with. His eyes were drawn to the white bandages on her hands. He was thankful that was her only injury.

He slipped into bed, pulling Regina into his arms. He smelled the fresh fragrance of violets, inhaling deeply, savoring the scent and feel of her in his arms. He planned to be gone for a while and hadn't told her yet. He needed to clear up some business problems so he could be with her now as well when the baby came.

Two weeks seemed an eternity without her, for he would miss her greatly.

Upon learning Robin was gone and noticing a servant posted at each door, Regina stormed up to her room. She remained closeted for four days, unaware that Daniel had come by. As she refused to speak with anyone or open her door, Daniel's message was never received. However, by the fifth day, feeling her solitude sharply, Regina emerged to wander silently through the manor. She moved listlessly from room to room, feeling the void of Robin's presence. The anger she felt for Robin turned toward herself when she admitted how very close she had come to injuring herself and the baby. The anger quickly turned to sadness, knowing they parted with harshness between them. She yearned for the time to pass and waited anxiously for Robin's return. In the meantime she sought the study, knowing she'd feel closer to him.

Sitting behind his desk, her chin in hand, she smiled, content with the thought Robin loved her, and more surprisingly, she loved him. A gleam lit her eyes, thinking of images of a quiet, moonlit supper and a night of passion quieted her mind, and for the first time in five days, tomorrow couldn't arrive too soon.

Deciding to play solitaire, Regina opened the desk drawer, looking for a deck of cards. Shuffling the papers within, she removed a stack of them.

"Ah, there you are." She snatched the cards, knocking the pile of papers to the floor. "Bloody hell!"

Bending to retrieve the loose papers, she pauses noticing thte large folder marked "Daniel"

Curious, she opened the file and began to read.

"It can't be true," Regina said as she held in her hand a document that paid Daniel's family quite well, right before their wedding!

She blinked, clearing the tears from her eyes, and saw a draft for 150,000 pounds. She closed her eyes to block out the truth. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, falling on her hand. Standing up, she turned to the window, dejectedly, resting her head against the pane. Thoughts ran helter skelter while her hands fisted in anger and denial. Betrayal was a bitter pill to swallow. Deception even harder.

He had known about Daniel, when her tears were spent, she turned from the window, walked to the desk, shuffled the papers bak into the folder, and replaced it in the drawer. She stood just as Germane announced the arrival of Daniel.

When he saw the pale, tear streaked face and banaged hands, Daniel's smile faded. He waited until the stodgy butler left before walking hurriedly toward her, asking, "Regina, what's wrong? You look dreadful."

"Oh, Daniel, thank goodness you are here. You must help me," She pleaded as tears fell unchecked.

"Of course I will. Tell me, what has happened?"

"I need to leave here, before Robin returns."

"Now, wait a minute, Regina.I know I told you I would, but I thought it over and I can't whisk you away from your husband. I know you both love one another."

"If you'll not help me, I'll escape anyhow."

Daniel saw her distress as well as her determination and knew her to be headstrong and foolish enough to leave on her own. Perhaps it was his sense of chivalry, or her desperate pleas and he consented.

"Oi, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Will asked as he saw Daniel walking down the stairs inside the house.

"I had just thought I would congratulate Regina on her good news." With that, he turned and tripped while descending the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Will said as he went to his side and called one of the servants over.

"Fine, just my clumsiness is all, good day," Daniel said as he hurried to leave.

Will turned to the butler. "Robin's expected this evening. I've received word."

"Very good, sir. I'll inform the cook."

Handing his coat to the butler, Robin headed to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Turning down the hall, he covered the distance to the bedroom in long strides.

Germane gasped in surprise when Robin opened the door. She quickly curtsied. Robin nodded, impatient to see Regina, and about to enter the room. He was stopped by Germane. "Her Grace is not here."

"Do you know where I might find her?"

"No, Your Grace, perhaps Will knows."

As Robin descended the stairs in search of Will, he met him. "Ah, the prodigal son returneth. What did you do, work around the clock? I understood you'd be gone two weeks."

"I managed to accomplish far more than I anticipated."

Entering the study, with Will in tow, Robin scanned the room for Regina, adding. "John and Killian are expected. I received word just this morning." He accepted the glass of brandy Will handed him.

They drank in companionable silence until Robin asked, "Where is Regina?"

"About I suspect." In answer to Robin's unasked question, Will continued. "She's fine, a bit subdued. Stayed hidden but came out today."

Robin smiled. "Nothing unusual happen?"

"She didn't escape, if that's what you mean. There was no tantrums that I know about. Oh that stable boy came by, and managed to fall down the stairs." Will said.

Dinner was announced shortly after. Upon entering the dining room, Robin noted Regina's absence and demanded. "Where's the duchess?"

The footman, serving girls, and butlers looked at one another and then turned to Robin. Icy fear twisted his heart and knotted his stomach as he read the answer in their eyes. He abruptly left the room, summoning everyone.

"Thank you, Germane, that will be all."

"But...but where can she be?" Germane sniffled. "She didn't take her shawl." She wept softly, leaving the study.

Robin, running his fingers through his hair, leaned forward in his chair. In a controlled voice he stated, "Send in the stable hand, Will."

Will stood at the mantal listening to Robin ask the same questions over and over again. Shortly the stable hand was dismissed.

Suddenly the study door was thrown open by a swaggering Killian, followed by John. "Jesus, Robin, terrific homecoming. We're greeted by weeping servants and hysterical maids. Where's the funeral?" Throwing himself down in a nearby chair, one leg dangling over its arm, he looked from Robin to Will.

John, realizing something was amiss, inquired, "Is it the baby?"

"No" was all Robin said.

"Where is the beautiful mother to be? We've brought some special tidbits to tease that finicky appetite of hers and those unusual cravings expectant mothers have."

From his station at the mantal, Will dryly replied. "We seem to have temporarily misplaced her."

"How in the hell do you misplace a mother to be?" Killian asked.

Robin filled John and Killian in, concluding, "One thing is for sure, she didn't leave here alone. There is no mount missing, and since search parties have not found her, it's safe to assume she didn't travel by foot."

"I'd say the stable boy that she was once fond of has something to do with her disappearance." Killian said.

"And his fall was a ruse to divert the servants," added Will.

A muscle twitched in Robin's jaw, his voice cold and exact. "He has her."

"Well, man, let's not sit here! Let's take back what's ours and rid ourselves, permanently, of the twit," John said, declared, standing up, ready to do battle.

"Wait a minute, did she leave willingly?" Killian asked.

"What the hell difference does that make? She's a Locksley, carrying a Locksley. She belongs right here!" John said.

While the others argued heatedly, Robin absently looked at the sheet of paper he picked up from the floor. He stated irrevocably, "Regina took advantage of the stable boy's presence and sought his aid."

The others voices over lapped each other, and Robin tuned them out, by the time the rest of them were appeased, Robin had set the wheels in motion to locate and capture his quarry.

_**A/N-This is an OQ story, no matter how it might seem.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N-Dedicated to Jordan.**_

Robin spun around, hearing Will call him. He turned from the window where he had remained through the night, awaiting word.

"Captain Faulkner sends this message, Robin. 'The Duchess of Sherwood had booked passage to France.'

"And the name of the ship she's on?"

Will smiled broadly. "The Outlaw Queen."

Robin's face split into a grin,the first one in the last twelve hours. "We ride to London, Will. Tell Keegan to bring the carriage as well. I'll not have her ride astride, but in comfort."

Will smiled, turned and whislted as he left.

The sun broke the horizon as four horsemen galloped down the road. A black, well sprung coach followed in their wake, its coat of arms, two lion rampant on a field of noie, the mark of cadency, the File, the signs of a firstborn son, gleaming as the first ray of light appeared.

"Feeling better, Regina? I do hope you're not already seasick. We do have quite a journry ahead of us." remarked Daniel, noting the greenish tinge to her face.

"The tea the captain sent is soothing my stomach," she replied softly. The smell of lemon oil and sandalwood pleasantly teased her nostrils. Lifting her eyes, she studied the cabin. There was a knock on her door just then. "Enter."

Captain Faulkner entered, after nodding to Daniel, he turned to Regina, inquiring. "Do the quarters meet with your approval, madam?"

Regina smiled. "Yes, Captain, they are lovely. It was kind of you to give me yours."

"Madam, these are not mine, they belong to the owner of the yacht. And you, boy. Are your quarters acceptable as well?"

"Certainly, Captain."

A moment passed. The captain looked upon his passengers and then he said, "I camt to inquire if you'd both care to join me for dinner."

Feeling the beginnings of hunger gnaw at her stomach, Regina readily agreed. "That is quite kind of you, Captain." The Captain smiled and left them alone.

"Regina, there is some business I must attend before we set sail," Daniel said.

Will and Killian watched the stable boy leave the yacht. A devious smile lit Will's face and he nodded to Killian, who shadowed the younger man.

"This ship is beautiful," Regina remarked to the Captain as the took a stroll on the ship.

"Indeed, this ship is a gift to his wife."

An incredulous look crossed Regina's face. "You mean this yacht is purely a pleasure vessel purchased for his wife?"

The captain nodded. A call from a mate forced the captain to take his leave. Her hair blew back with a slight breeze. Turning her face to the sun, feeling its warm caress, she grabbed the rail to balance herself against the sudden gentle rolling of the anchored ship.

Lifting her head again into the breeeze, she closed her eyes. Feeling a sadness in her heart, Regina tightly shut her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Behind her lids, blue eys and a mouth whose corners tipped in smile appeared.

"Princess!"

Eyes flying open, she felt a momentary jolt of happiness, then turned, gazing down from her perch to the deck below. Blue eyes and a mouth whose corners pulled up into a smile greeted her.

"Well, well, Daniel. Fancy meeting you." Will moved uninvited to the table, Daniel occupied. Straddling a chair, he drawled, 'Why, wasn't it just yesterday, or was it the day before, you were at Robin's home?" Will paused, stopping a passing serving wrench to retrieve his mug of ale. After drinking and slamming down the mug, which caused Daniel to jump nearly out of skin, Will asked casually. "So what brings you to London?"

"Ah...I...er, that is to say, I had business to attend to." Daniel said.

"Really?"

Refusing to be intimidated, Daniel gathered courage and asked pointedly, "What business brings you here?"

"Why, Robin's, of course."

Daniel's head snapped from left to right when Killian and John suddenly appeared-drawing chairs, flanking him. Killian straddled his, crossing his arms across its back, leaning toward Daniel, while John sat stretching his long legs before him.

"What brings you chaps to London?" Daniel asked.

Will lit a cigar, blowing a curl of smoke at Daniel he replied in a silky voice. "A bit of Locksley goods is missing."

"Surely you have insurance to cover the loss?" Daniel asked.

With cigar clenched firmly between even white teeth, Will stated, "That's not the point. The Locksleys are a possessive lot and like to keep what's ours."

John casually added, "Besides, the goods are princess. Worth far more than its weight in gold."

"Or someone's life for that matter," Killian added.

"We intend to recover it," Will added, stopping a serving wrench, ordering another round.

"No matter what the cost or at whose it is," Killian stated quietly.

Daniel did not miss the ominous quality of his voice, and swallowed hard.

"Go away, Robin," She watched him move up the gangplank.

"Not without you, love. You must know that by now."

"Oh, I know everything, you deceitful man."

"Yes, I know you found the papers, love. I know you read them." Robin moved casually toward her. "Come down from there and we can discuss the matter."

"If you come a step closer, Robin. I swear I'll jump." Turning, she looked down at the dirty waves lapping against the side of the ship, and the bil rose in her throat.

Robin did not miss the ashen hue of her face, and moved. He knew she would not jump, but he feared if a roll hit the ship suddenly, she'd be tossed over. "Come down off there and we shall discuss this intelligently."

Regina subbonly refused, tossing her head.

"Madam, if you do not come down of there. I shall advance, and when I reach you and after I bring you to safety, I will thrash you for putting yourself and the baby in danger."

Regina believed him. To salvage her pride, she negotiated, "I shall come down only if you step back and promise not to whisk me away."

Robin smiled at her word. "You have my word as a gentleman, love. I shall step back. "He did so. "And I will not whisk you away unless you want me to."

Moving down the steps toward him, she exclaimed, "Want you to! Are you mad? I ran away from you."

"Aye, that you did. Are you well? You look tired." The purple circles under her eyes and pale skin prompted him to ask.

His voice was like a soothing balm to her low spirits. She nearly drowned in the dept of love in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to lean against him, knowing his broad shoulders would never tire with any burden. She wanted it all to be as it was before. But, the wound, though smal, was still tender, and her anger still new. Stepping back, she replied sharply, "I am not fine. You have seen to that! You lied to me, deceived me, and betrayed my love. Damn you, Robin, I don't want to love you anymore! I can't even believe I love such a deceitful, ruthless man as you. All you see me is another possessaion, another conquest."

Tears of anger welled quickly, she brushed them away and turned to hide their flow, lest he see.

"Is it so bad loving me love?" he asked gently, his voice like a sweet caress. "Why are you so upset over the transaction?"

"Did you know that Daniel was still alive? Did you know what my mother did to him?" Regina asked.

"No, love, I did not. I gave the money to his family for their pain and suffering," Robin answered. "I never lied to you, Regina. I may have deceived you by not telling all of it, but lie, nay, I did not." He shrugged. "As to being another possession, make no mistake, love, you are mine as much as I am yours." Pausing to brush an errant curl from her face.

"Daniel didn't deserve what happened to him," Regina said more to herself than him.

"While I agree, I could imagine no worse hell than to taken from you. I wanted you, above all else." He lifted her tear streaked face. "And I love you above all else. If you were one bit honest with yourself and gave up this childish charade, you'd admit that whatever it is I've done matters not, for you love me as well."

She angrily spun away from him, heading toward her cabin, but was stopped by his words and did not mistake the promise etched in them.

"Regina, I give you tonight to make your choice. Tomorrow I'll make it for both of us." He pushed off the railing and departed. She stared after his retreating figure till it disappeared in the crowd.

Pushing the empty plate away, Regina, full and contented, sat back. "Oh Captain Faulkner, your chef outdid himself." She smiled, thinking the salmon tender, the shrimp delicious. "I could not eat another bite."

The captain motioned for the first mate to clear the plates. "Do you mind if I enjoy a cigar with my port, milady?"

"If you open the window a crack, I'd not mind." The mate complied and the captain lit his cigar, the aroma wafing in the air, reminding her of Robin's rich cigars.

The mate placed a plate of bonbond and chocolate mousse before her. Regina smiled at the captain and commented delightedly. "This is my favorite dessert. Perhaps I can eat a little more."

The mousse was sinfully delicious and the bonbons heavenly, and belying her words, she not only ate her mousse but the captain's as well.

The captain escorted a very full and drowsy Regina to her cabin. He made sure she was settled in before he left for the deck. In the shadows he saw the tall, dark clad figure of a powerfully built man move with easy grace up the gangplank to the deck.

"She's asleep and settled for the night," the captain said as he pulled out a cigar, offering one to Robin.

"Did she eat well?"

The captain smiled, wondering what the hell was going on, but being a seafaring man, did not ask. Instead he replied easily. "Everything, including my dessert."

The flash of white even teeth was seen in the night. "Good!" was Robin's reply. He turned and disappeared into the night.

Much later, Robin entered the smoky, noisy inn and was directed to the private room in the back. Entering the room, he saw that seated at the tables were John, Will and Killian. A very drunk and very disheveled Daniel sat between Will and John. Daniel smiled crookedly at Robin before his head fell upon Will's shoulder. Will shoved it off and it promptly fell against John's shoulders.

"Well, Robin, what we have here is a very drunk stable boy," Will remarked, pushing Daniel's head back.

"You assured me there would be no bloodshed," Robin smiled and shook his head.

"You would doubt my word? I'm merely saying it would have been cheaper to kill him, that's all." Will said.

A loud bang on the rear door interrupted them. The door bang open, and in swaggered their old friend David.

"You summoned me? Who the hell is this?" David asked as he looked at Daniel.

"This is your cargo," Killian said.

"What will you have me do with him?" David asked.

"Use your imagination," Will said.

David winked at him, knowingly.

Regina sat up. Her hand moved to rest against the soft swell of her belly. She held her breath, a moment passed and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Beneath her palm she felt the first stirrings, like the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

Lying back against the pillows, she felt the flutter again, and smiled. Their baby, her's and Robin's. And as if in agreement, she felt the flutter against her womb once again.

She hoped for a girl. Robin would be so good with a girl. And it would serve him and all the Locksley men right, having to defend a maiden from the likes of their own kind.

She laughed, picturing Robin, enraged over some ardent suitor, and Will offering to dispatch him! Yes, a daughter! Oh, with midnight tresses, blue eyes. She would have the deepest dimples and the Locksley smile. She worried at her lip realizing how empty her happiness seemed without Robin.

Getting out of bed and walking over to the table, she poured a small glass of wine, hoping it would help her sleep. She turned, nearly stumbling on a packet of letters on the floor. She picked them up. Her eyes caught the seal on a letter. The seal of the Locksley Bank. Again curiosity won over, and removing the documents, she sat at the table and read them.

Robin walked to the study window, looking out over thte cobbled stone street, now quiet save for the occasional sound of a carriage. He unlike the rest of them, was unable to sleep and would not seek his cold bed until he had Regina to warm it.

He smiled knowing tomorrow would soon be here, and with it, Regina.

He could have made tomorrow today, but he had seen how pale and weary she was. She needed tonight to rest, and time to sort things out. Tomorrow he would board his ship and take her home. He smiled, confidently.

Regina rushed out the companionway and onto the deck with the realization that Daniel never could lover her as Robin did, and more important, she would never love Daniel, the way she loves Robin. With those thoughts, she made her way down the gangplank and was startled to find Keegan appear before her, and briefly wondered where he came from.

"How...how...what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"His grace had me wait here in case anything happend or if ye needed anything," He nodded toward the shadows, where she saw, under the streetlamp, the gleaming carriage bearing the Locksley seal.

Turning to Keegan, she smiled. "Take me to him."

A broad smile broke his face as he agreed, "Right away."

He nudged the sleeping footman awake, who jimped down, opening the carriage door to assist Regina.

"Keegan," she called, "how long have you been here?"

"Ever since ye been on His Grace's yacht, lady,"

"His yacht?"

"Well, tis yours really." At her incredulous look, he explained, "It's a nickname he gave for the two of ye."

Regina gazed back at the yacht before ascending into the carriage, her eyes misting with tears.

Robin leaned back in his chair. His fingers brushed back and forth against his chin. A soft smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Closing his eyes, the images of a raven tressed, blue eyed daughter appeared. A spitfire to be sure! Impetuously reckless, stubborn, and just slightly spoiled.

She'd have the finiest coach, gilded of course with the mark of the Lion, and the softest of silks and velvets and the rarest of gems to adore her. She would have four uncles and a father who'd gladly boot any overzealous suitor out of their house.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, a broad smile on his lips, thinking of the excellent child he and Regina would make.

The sound of a carriage stopping interrupted Robin's thoughts. Rising, he walked to the window, pulling back the curtain, he smiled, watching Regina pick up her skirts and run up the stone steps.

The study door burst open wide, and there, at its treshold, stood Regina. Breathless, she paused, then walked grandly toward Robin, who sat at the desk, his legs stretched casually atop it, crossed at the ankles, a cigar clamped between even white teeth, grinning back at her.

She stopped before him and quite openly studied him, raking him from head to toe and back. His grin broadened over her obvious appraisal of him.

"How dare you grin at me, Robin! I should by all rights said on my yacht and be done with you, once and for all." Placing her hands on her hips, she hurried on. "But you and the others would only come after me, and while I might be damned for it, I'd be glad you did."

At her admission, his grin overtook his features. Her stormy eyes narrowed at him.

"But that does not change the fact that you are cursed with an inordinate amount of male conceit."

Robin quirked a brow in mock disbelief, blowing out a curl of smoke, smiling.

"Along with innumerable other flaws, you're high-handed, manipulative, and terribly arrogant." She began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Oh, and let's not forget how terribly ruthless you can be. Or how tenacious! Why, you are an imposible man!"

She stopped. Turning to him, she paused, meeting his eyes. "But in spite of it all, I do love you. Above all else."

He grinned broadly, grinding out his cigar, rising and coming around the desk, he scooped her up and headed toward the door.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"What's there to say, love?" He grinned. "It worked out exactly the way I planned."

January 6, 1820

The sun's rays gleamed and sparkled off the icicles hanging from the cornices and gables, reflecting the colors of a prism. On the ice-glazed drive stood a gilded coach with four dapple grays. The sun glinted against the gold-trimmed crest of two lions rampart on the field of noir, the mark of cadency, the File, the sign of the firstborn gleamed in the sun.

The giled coach belonged to the newly arrived duchess:

_**HOPE ELIZABETH LOCKSLEY**_

The Locksley men finally had a maiden to defend.

_THE END_


End file.
